


Tamaronpa: Hell Hotel

by tamarindoto



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fanganronpa, Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarindoto/pseuds/tamarindoto
Summary: 16 students wake up in a strange and luxurious hotel with no memory of having gotten there, only to find out that they've been booked for a permanent stay. A never-ending vacation may sound appealing to most, but there's no way to escape, or even contact the outside world. Well, unless someone decides to put a damper on the whole retreat, and commit a most unforgivable sin - murder.





	1. Chapter 0: Prelude, Part One

_“The critical question is not the sham dichotomy of life and death[,] but rather how each one of us relates to the knowledge that death is certain.”  
Herman Feifel, The Meaning Of Death_

** _Chapter 0: Prelude, Part 1  
> S T A R T <_ **

**What defines death, or rather, loss?**

Any loss may represent total loss. When prompted, most people are uncomfortable at the suggestion or reminder of loss. They state their preference for thinking on the present and future without dwelling on the past. Silly quips such as ‘you only live once’ are made to encourage our outlook, but actually imply a much more morbid reality.

We have adopted these glass-half-full feelings in order to cope with potential loss, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. Humans are proud of their accomplishments and consider them “legacies”, a way to remain alive even after a loss.

Through the course of human progress, we find that new advancements and discoveries take place only after there is a need for them. You can’t have gain without loss. You can’t have healing without pain.

You can’t have hope without despair. At least, that’s what I think.

Well, I could be wrong.

But if I were wrong, there wouldn’t be much of a point in my qualifications. I study loss itself. If I’m being honest, it’s interesting to me.

It’s so flawed, the human mindset, yet we consider ourselves smart enough to understand it.

Understanding our thoughts. The hubris, I think.

...

Oh, but that sounds kind of naive, doesn’t it? Or self-centred. I mean, I’m not right all the time or anything. I’m not trying to imply...hm.

I haven’t properly introduced myself.

My name is Kazuko Kobayashi. My one true calling is thanatology, which is the study of death and loss, and how to deal with both. I’m not a mortician or a coroner, though, but a lot of people think that. Although I might study the worth of a dead body, I don’t usually deal with it directly. That’s rather...gross.

Sorry, morticians.

I’ve just been admitted to Hope’s Peak Academy for my talent as the Super High School Level Thanatologist.

That, in and of itself, is interesting, since I didn’t know thanatology could be considered a ‘talent’. See, it’s not a particularly noteworthy skill, right? At least in my opinion. Apparently, however, Hope’s Peak disagrees.

Coincidentally, I’m on my way there today. It’s the first day of school. I guess this isn’t really important to know, but personally, I’m really grateful for this opportunity. It’s supposed to be the best and most selective school on earth, because graduates are guaranteed success.

I don’t know what kind of success it could bring me, though. Thanatology isn’t the nicest talent to showcase. It weirds a lot of people out, which is sad, because the whole point of thanatology is...to not weird people out.

I can’t help thinking that I wasn’t chosen to attend this school because I’m the best high school-aged thanatologist, but because I’m the only one. There isn’t a lot of pride in that. I love my work beyond words, but I can easily admit it’s not a good talent. At least on my behalf.

Oh, that’s a bit depressing. I’ve been trying to work on this. Let me try again. I’m guaranteed success!

Speaking of the school, I said I was starting today, right? That’s very nerve-wracking. I don’t know anything about my classmates at all, or even what the school looks like.

…

That’s...not really a good sign, is it? I mean, I know I won’t get kidnapped or anything, it’s Hope’s Peak, but still. I should have done my research. I’m not really prepared for this at all.

I sigh. And turn, feeling cramped. I’m in bed right now, and I think it’s morning. I guess I should get up. I haven’t heard my alarm, but I just feel that if I don’t get up now, I won’t ever. Being late is even worse than being there, right? My hands feel like they’re made of lead, but I can make the effort.

Eyes still shut, I slowly snake my arm out from under my body like some kind of sleepy eldritch squid and stick it out to the world, searching for my glasses on my nightstand. There is...only air.

Kazuko: ...huh?

**I prop myself up precariously by the other elbow and wave my arm a bit more violently, hoping to catch it on something like, you know, my nightstand? That is next to my bed? Where is the nightstand that is next to my bed??**

**I promptly tumble onto the ground.**

???: Woah there!

**And I think my glasses are on my face.**

**Finally, I fully open my eyes and take in the view. I’ve fallen onto some strange, starchy blue carpet, not unlike the kind you’d find in a dentist’s office, or perhaps an old department store. And I’ve fallen from an even starchier red couch. I don’t remember sleeping on any couch last night.**

** As I look around from the ground, I seem to be in some sort of...break room? There’s a vending machine, and a matching couch in front of me. I think there’s a sink. There are also a few brightly coloured posters on the walls, but I can’t find it in me to focus on what they say right now.**

**After all, I’m a bit more focused on the white, gloved hand that’s just been thrust rather...enthusiastically into my face.**

???: Are you alright? Let me help you up!

**Let me help you up! Let me also give you twelve heart attacks at once! Oh, that’s mean of me.**

**I look up. Past the hand, of course. I’m looking at...a boy? A teenager. About my age, I think, but he looks very boyish. There’s just no other way to describe him. He’s got bright golden hair that’s so swoopy, and so nicely styled, I wonder how long it took him? I wish I had that kind of dedication, even if it was just for hair.**

**He’s smiling very wide, which is disconcerting. Eyes shining, and grinning down at me like he’s looking at royalty. How long did it take him to style that?**

Kazuko: Um...I’m sorry, but...who are you?

???: [Taken aback] Oh! Oh, goodness. _I’m sorry_, I didn’t think to introduce myself. Would you like to stand up first, though?

**Hesitantly, I take his hand. His gloves are very soft, and they feel expensive. I’m scared to touch them. Surprisingly gentle, he steadily pulls me to my feet. Which is unusual, because-**

???: Ha! You’re quite tall, miss.

Kazuko: ...Thank you.

**He’s tall too. At least 6 feet, which is rare to see. Standing up, I can get a better look at whoever this is, at least.**

**First of all, he looks very strange. He’s wearing some sort of hotel uniform, just like those old-timey English bellboys from movies. He even has the little red hat, which would be amusing if he didn’t sort of pull it off?**

???: My name is Christopher Belrose. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, you know? I’m very glad you’re awake.

**I...don’t know what that means.**

Kazuko: It’s nice to meet you too, I think.

**Apparently I’ve just told him he’s won the lottery, because his smile grows to show teeth. They are as perfect as his hair, I think.**

Belrose: Why, that’s much appreciated, miss.

Belrose: Oh, and I suppose you were wondering? Well, I noticed you looking at my uniform. [Taking off hat] I’m the Super High School Level Bellhop! From Hope’s Peak Academy.

**That explains the uniform, then.**

Kazuko: Oh, you are? That’s interesting.

**Totally smooth of me to say. He stares at me. His expression is almost waiting now, which drops my stomach to the floor a little bit. Less than a minute of chatting, and I think I’ve already lowered someone’s expectations.**

Kazuko: It’s just that, um, I’m a SHSL too. I’m the Super High School Level Thanatologist. Kazuko Kobayashi.

**His face softens, and I’m no longer blinded by those pearly whites. He sighs, and it’s theatrical, but I suppose genuine. I shouldn’t be so bitter to people I’ve just met, even in these circumstances.**

Belrose: There it is. I was almost worried.

**ABOUT WHAT??**

Belrose: I guess you want to know where you are, right? Or what’s happening?

**I nod, and one of my hands goes to fidget at its sleeve. My shirt is a bit oversized so I can reach the cuff, and I play with the button. It’s comforting, even if it looks weird. Does he think I’m weird? I don’t care. I care. Where am I?**

Belrose: To be honest, I don’t know much myself! But I’ll tell you, in brief, what I know so far.

Belrose: Right now, you, me and fourteen other Hope’s Peak students are...shall I say, “trapped” in what appears to be a hotel.

Kazuko: What.

Belrose: I say ‘appears to be’, because I don’t recognize it at all! Not one room, not one floor. And I’ve seen quite a few hotels in my time, Kobayashi-sama. I don’t know every hotel in the world, of course, but this one’s huge. Surely, I’d-

Kazuko: No, no, I mean — trapped?! Can you elaborate on that, please?

**He looks comically surprised, hearing me stopping his spiel. He’s got...priorities, I suppose. But...what?!**

Belrose: Well, yes. We’re trapped in a hotel. With fourteen other students, all from Hope’s Peak Academy. It seems we all went to bed last night, ready for school tomorrow, and then just...woke up here.

Belrose: You’re the last one to wake up, so I suggested that we move you to the staff room whilst everyone else investigates the building, and I could keep watch for when you wake up.

Kazuko: Are you serious?

**Maybe I’m still asleep. What on earth is going on?**

**Belrose shoots me a look, which is startling. His smile drops for a moment, and if I wasn’t already on edge, I would be now.**

Belrose: Unfortunately.

Kazuko: I— I see.

**...**

**So, I guess this _is_ a break room.**

**Belrose: I do feel bad for leaving them to do their own investigating, though. Our classmates. I could probably help out a lot…**

**Kazuko: Oh, I’m-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-**

**Belrose: [Hurriedly] Oh, oh no! Not like that! I’m extremely glad I could stay here and help you! In fact, it’s probably better that I'm in here rather than out there. If we had left you on your own, you may have gotten lost, and I’d just be so worried I wouldn’t be able to get anything done.**

** **I mean, if there’s fourteen other students just roaming about, I think I’d have ended up just as lost as they are. His sentiment is well-founded, I guess. It’s almost too nice of him, but he seems genuinely sympathetic.** **

**Belrose: Waking up alone might have made you panic. I know some of us did, at first.**

**Belrose: But now that you’re awake, we can both help the rest of our classmates get to the bottom of this! I don’t really know what a thanatologist is, but it sounds like a lovely talent. Very smart.**

**Kazuko: Oh, actually, a thanatologist-**

** **Aaand he’s holding open the door for me. I blinked, and suddenly he’s just there. Maybe he’s the SHSL Track Star.** **

**Kazuko: Um, thanks.**

**Belrose: I’ll explain more along the way, Kobayashi-sama. But I suggest you follow me for now.**

** **I don’t know what to make of this situation. My head hurts, my brain hurts, my eyes hurt. It’s almost too ridiculous to wrap my head around, but everything this ‘Belrose’ has said is making more and more sense by the second.** **

** **Last night, I certainly wasn’t here. I was asleep in my bed, dreading my alarm more than waking up itself. I was preparing myself for my first day at Hope’s Peak Academy. I was...home. At least for a bit.** **

** **But now I’m here. In a hotel, I guess? I don’t know if I can trust Belrose, or the information he’s given me.** **

** **However...there isn’t much else I can do but follow him, right? I doubt that the staff room will yield much else for now. Doing nothing won’t answer any of my questions. I just— I just can’t believe that any of this is happening. Nothing makes sense at all. I don’t understand it.** **

**Belrose: Kobayashi-sama?**

**Kazuko: Oh, yes, coming!**

**Kazuko: Sorry.**

** ** _End of Prelude, Part 1  
> N E X T <_ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you couldn't tell, this is my first fanganronpa story ever, or at least my first one published. I hope to be at least someone frequent with my updates, and may someday even have a set schedule. If you'd like to find out more about the story and its characters, check out @tamaronpa on tumblr! I'm also always open to feedback and just straight up chatting, so you could even give that a try? Anyways, thank you for checking out my work, and stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 0: Prelude, Part Two

_“For manifestly you have long been aware of what you mean when you use the expression ‘being’. We, however, who used to think we understood it, have now become perplexed.”  
Plato_

_ **Chapter 0: Prelude, Part 2  
> S T A R T <** _

**Belrose holds the door open with one hand, and with the other, elegantly sweeps the air in a single, fluid motion. He is gesturing outwards, waiting for me.**

**I still don’t know where I am.**

**With a quiet exhale, I step outside the room. What’s this? Belrose wants to keep walking, but I stop and take everything in.**

**The walls are high and dark red, the floor a golden carpet. It’s all very fancy, with golden decals on the walls and paintings with huge frames. In the middle of the room, there is a large rug in the shape of a circle, split through the middle: half white and half black. On the wall to my right, there are two elevators, and on my left, another two.**

**I think I’m standing inside an enormous hotel lobby. There appears to be a front desk and everything, with little barstools and service bells. There are luggage carts next to the elevators and several fake potted plants. I have just stepped into the emptiest Holiday Inn.**

**Wait. Not quite so empty— there are two people standing next to the front desk.**

**My...classmates?**

Belrose: [Excitedly] Oh, shall I introduce you, Kobayashi-sama? Can I?

**He sounds like a small child asking for candy, and probably knows his way around these people much better than I do, so I think I’ll swallow my social anxieties just this once. Where will you lead me, Belrose?**

Kazuko: Well, sure.

Belrose: Of course!

**Watching him resist the urge to pull me along is kind of funny. Of course, I don’t want a stranger touching me, but the way he lifts his hand towards my arm and forcefully twitches it back down has me stifling a smile. I’m not used to zealous people.**

**We walk over to where the two stand. They’re leaning on the desk, both talking softly, which is somewhat relieving after Belrose. He is very, very loud, at least by my standards. I think I’m too quiet.**

Belrose: My most esteemed, uh, friends! Our last classmate is finally awake.

**They both look up at the same time, and I take a moment to look them up and down before, due to societal pressure, I’m absolutely forced to interact with either. Under Belrose’s watchful grin, they seem to be inspecting me in a similar fashion.**

**They were both speaking in low voices, but that’s where the similarities end. One is very short and stout, wearing blacked-out sunglasses and the ugliest sweater I’ve ever seen, thankfully covered mostly by a black apron. But what I can see is truly horrific. The colours alone look as though a fifties muppet had a child with a scene kid, and the child refused to shower. Seeing this sweater, I’ve contracted twelve different eye infections. I blink, and it remains in my mind. **

**I’m so sorry, my classmate.**

**The other person is taller, but just around an average height. He looks much nicer, and he wears a clean and simple formal vest. I never knew what a comfort plain clothes could be. After seeing The Sweater, I am enlightened. He has a sweet face, just as boyish as a certain bellhop’s, but somehow...softer. It is childlike and round, with little freckles and everything. He is a tamer Belrose, I decide.**

**They both smile wide at me, which is startling. Even as Belrose is hovering over us like the sun.**

??? (Ugly Sweater Variant): There she is. Good morning, glasses.

**Oh, they’re calling me ‘glasses’. This is supposed to be a playful(?) jab, I think. But it doesn’t make sense, since they’re wearing glasses too? Do sunglasses not count??**

??? (Diet Belrose): Yes, it’s nice to see you awake.

Belrose: [Beaming] Isn’t it? Let me introduce you all.

**He subtly inches himself closer, and he gestures towards me with a titular flourish. They’re all looking at me now, but it’s okay, because it’s just two people.  
It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m just a little shy.**

Belrose: This is Kazuko Kobayashi, and she’s the Super High School Level Thanatologist.

**Sweaterman mildly raises their eyebrows. I guess they haven’t met a lot of thanatologists.**

**Mustering every last drop of courage I’ve got, I raise my hand in a small wave and mutter some minute greeting. This is a Polite Thing to do, I believe, and it is received well by Freckleman in particular. He waves back. I trust him.**

Belrose: She’s a lovely person! Very nice. Very smart. I can tell she’ll be a great classmate.

**You’ve known me for less than an hour, Belrose.**

??? (Diet Belrose): I see. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Kobayashi. My name’s Kenshin Sasaki, I’m the Super High School Level Gofer.

**Gofer? That’s, uh, a job, I suppose? Here I was, thinking gophers were animals. But he is rather rodent-like, in a soft way. His voice is gentle and mousy, and he smiles amicably. I am put at ease.**

Sasaki: In case you don’t know what a gofer is, the term refers to an employee who specializes in the delivery and retrieval of items, goods and services at the request of their clients and superiors.

**He must notice the look of confusion on my face, and laughs softly. I stiffen, and I hope he isn’t laughing at me, but I don’t think someone who looks as nice as him would be laughing at me. I’m sorry, Sasaki.**

Sasaki: If it makes things easier, think of me as an over-glorified coffee run assistant. My job is to get things for people. I’m like a secretary or an assistant, but without so much power.

Kazuko: Oh, I-I wouldn’t know.

**DUMB THING TO SAY ALERT**

Kazuko: I mean! You seem plenty capable to me, Sasaki. Your job is just as important and powerful as any other position.

Kazuko: Not that-not that I ever thought it wasn’t. Or that you weren’t capable. You’re a SHSL, after all, and, um...I’m sorry, I’m not really making sense.

**I can feel the hammering beat of my own heart, threatening to pound its way out of my chest and fall to the floor. I look down, because that’s where it would end up. This isn’t how you make friends, Kazuko, this isn’t how it’s done.**

Sasaki: No, I understand. You’re alright, Kobayashi. We’re all a little on edge, even if you haven’t met everyone yet.

**He sounds vaguely concerned. I know I’m overreacting. I have to remind myself that I can get carried away. Nobody needs this.**

Kazuko: ...Thank you.

Kazuko: I guess I’m just nervous about...all this. But honestly, it’s really nice to meet you.

**He relaxes, and I try to as well.**

Sasaki: It’s nice to meet you as well. These circumstances aren’t exactly ideal, right? But we’ll be alright. I hope we can get to the bottom of this together. Take some time to explore things, okay?

Sasaki: Don’t let Belrose go too crazy. I know he’s excited as well.

**His voice is very soothing. I think it’s on purpose.**

Sasaki: And if you need anything from me, please don’t hesitate to ask, alright? I’ll always be glad to help. It’s my talent, after all.

Sasaki: [Turning to Belrose] Did you find anything else in the staff room?

Belrose: Oh, well, to be honest…

**Oh. And just like that, our strange introduction is over. He was very nice to me. I’m glad he was understanding, but I trusted you, Sasaki. Now, you have left me...with Them.**

??? (Ugly Sweater Variant): Hey.

**They grin up at me, and I am not only scared, but perplexed. Unlike the lovely, I-am-being-polite-to-you smiles I’ve been receiving up until now, theirs is amused.**

**But...warm. Very warm.******

** **??? (Ugly Sweater Variant): It’s nice to meet you, Kobayashi. My name is Masami Yamaguchi. You should call me Masami.** **

** **Kazuko: R-really?** **

** **Masami: Sure. I’m comfortable around my classmates. The only people that call me Yamaguchi are like, teachers. Or Belrose. I’m comfortable around my teachers too, though. _And_ Belrose.** **

** ** **That’s casual. They’re so casual, I’m afraid. Is this okay? Do you really want me addressing you so casually? But if they say so, it must be okay. Oh god, I’m sorry, Masami.** ** **

** **Masami: And by the way, I’m the Super High School Level Glassblower.** **

** ** ** **

** ** **Oh, that’s just such a pleasant talent. Masami is an artist.** ** **

** **Masami: Kind of strange, right? Glassblowing isn’t that common of a trade, but I enjoy it nonetheless.** **

** **Kazuko: Oh, no. It— it sounds wonderful, Masami. I’m sure your art is lovely.** **

** ** **In what seems like an instant, their cheeks turn pink, and they scratch at their nose. Have I embarrassed them? If I have, I can’t believe myself. I feel something in my stomach coil and crunch.** ** **

** **Masami: Oh, art! Heh, thank you for calling it art. You haven’t even seen any, so don’t speak too fast. I mean, I guess I’m the SHSL, but that doesn’t...well, I mean, thank you.** **

** **Masami: [Quickly] What’s a thanatologist?** **

** ** **Oh! Um!** ** **

** **Kazuko: Oh. Um.** **

** **Kazuko: A thanatologist is someone who...studies death.** **

** ** **I study every last inch of their expression. The raised eyebrows from earlier are back, but they don’t look too repulsed. Which doesn’t make sense, because they must be.** ** **

** **Masami: That’s...interesting. They’ve got an ‘-ologist’ for everything, I guess.** **

** ** **My stomach curdles further.** ** **

** **Masami: But that’s cool. [Shrugs] Different talents make the world go round. Do you like, work with bodies or something? Wait, that’s a coroner, right?** **

** **Kazuko: Y-yes. I mean— I see bodies too. And I study them. But I’m...I don’t work with them. If that makes sense.** **

** **Kazuko: I study more...loss. Like, how death affect us as humans, and the processes behind our coping.** **

** **Kazuko: To be honest. It’s weird, and not really a subject people want to talk about, but that’s why I want to know more about it. So I’ve devoted myself to understanding all that I can, in order to help those that can’t.** **

** **Kazuko: [Softer] And, um...yeah.** **

** ** **I RAMBLED OH NO** ** **

** **Masami: Hm.** **

** ** **An update: my stomach? Still curdling. But then, they let out a laugh.** ** **

** **Masami: That’s still cool. You sound very refined, Kobayashi.** **

** **Kazuko: H-huh? Isn’t it...well, creepy?** **

** **Masami: Maybe. But I think if you were a coroner talking like that, it’d be creepier. You’re just researching, and there’s purpose to it. It sounds like you’ve got good intentions. You’re just studying stuff. Dead stuff.** **

** **Masami: I mean, it all sounds horribly boring to me, but to each their own. [Grins] I’m not really an “academics” kind of person. Dead people or no dead people, I’m simply not interested.** **

** ** **I’m both uncomfortable and comforted.** ** **

** **Kazuko: I-I guess that’s understandable.** **

** **Masami: Sure.** **

** **Masami: Anyways, it’s been nice talking to you. Wish we could continue this very studious and informed convo, but I think Belrose has something to say to us.** **

** ** **I quickly turn to my right, and sure enough, Belrose is chomping at the bit to speak. He and Sasaki seem to have finished their little conversation, and he’s practically bouncing as he addresses Masami.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: I apologize for the interruption, but thank you, Yamaguchi-sama. As happy as I am to see you get along so well with Kobayashi-sama, Sasaki-sama has reminded me: we do have other places to visit. She needs to meet the rest of our esteemed classmates, and she must be excited to see the rest of this hotel.** ** **

** **Belrose: Well, I suppose I must confess. [Stage-whispers] _I’m also excited to see the rest of this hotel._** **

** ** **I think you’re exclusively excited to see the rest of this hotel.** ** **

** **Belrose: So! It’s been a pleasure, but we must be off. There isn’t much to see in the lobby, I’m afraid.** **

** **Masami: Right. Except that [gestures to themselves and Sasaki] we’re here.** **

** **Belrose: ...Of course!** **

** **Masami: [Shrugs] We don’t mind you two running off though. It’s boring talking to just two SHSL students, when there’s twelve others. [Grins] Funner people to meet.** **

** **Belrose: Oh, that’s not...I mean...** **

** **Belrose is sweating, and I almost pity him. It’s weird being polite around Masami.** **

** **Belrose: [Hurriedly] Well, it was lovely to see you two! Come, if you please, Kobayashi-sama.** **

** ** **I suppose I kind of have to follow him at this point, right? I wave goodbye to Sasaki and Masami, and attempt to catch up with Belrose as he speeds ahead. He walks with long and eager strides, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and soon enough we’re standing in front of an elevator. It looks like a normal elevator.** ** **

** ** **Luckily(?), it appears Belrose has recovered from Masami. He presses the elevator button with jubilance, and bounces on the balls of his feet. I have no idea why he’s so energetic. It’s putting me even more on edge.** ** **

** **Elevator: DING!** **

** ** **I don’t know what I was expecting. It’s...still a normal elevator. Fancier than most, I guess. It’s golden and it has a carpet.** ** **

** ** **We step inside. I’m slightly off put by the floor buttons, as there are a GREAT many. Like, at least a hundred. Strangely, a majority of them are grey, but the rest are a bright bronze. Above the buttons is a poster calling itself the “Floor Guide”, but Belrose doesn’t even glance its way. Instead, he presses a button labelled with a large number two and stands back.** ** **

** **Belrose: I hope you don’t mind, but we’ll be visiting floors chronologically, going from lowest to highest.** **

** ** **I couldn’t care less, but honestly, thank you, Belrose.** ** **

** **Belrose: The floor we’re going to now is the Rooms Floor, or the Bedrooms.** **

** **Kazuko: That implies that there’s...only one?** **

** **Belrose: You are correct! Just another reason why this hotel is so bizarre. Only one floor for suites, I don’t know what’s going on. [Sighs] It’s horrid.** **

** **Kazuko: I-I guess it’s pretty impractical to only have one floor for rooms, unless it’s super big, right?** **

** **Belrose: Oh, don’t get me started on impractical! No matter how much space you may have, why would you want to cram so many people in one floor?! In fact, why would a hotel only have one floor for rooms, and so many more for mere amenities? ** **

** **Belrose: This place is just so strange. It barely counts as a hotel. It just looks like one, I think.** **

** ** **Hotel rants aside, the elevator finally hums to life, and soft jazz plays from unseen speakers. I think it’s rather nice. However, I catch the smallest tightening of Belrose’s shoulders. Only the classiest of elevator jazz for the SHSL Bellhop, I suppose.** ** **

** **Elevator: DING!** **

** ** **In just a few moments, the doors open. I think it moves fast to make up for how long it takes to start.** ** **

** ** **We step out, and woah. The thought is hammered once more into my mind: this place is grandiose.** ** **

** ** **And insane.** ** **

** ** **First off, there are three whole levels to this floor that I can see. Like, giant platforms separated by curling staircases. The staircases all lead from a clearing in the middle of everything, which Belrose and I have just stepped into. There are doors lining both the bottom floor and the top platform, although the number of doors varies greatly.** ** **

** ** **And of course, the decoration is absolutely splendid. There are paintings, and vases, and statues, and more, though...I don’t know if it’s just me, but things seem to get shinier the higher the platform. Visuals-wise. I think I even see a glittering chandelier up there.** ** **

** ** **I take a few more steps forward, emboldened by curiosity, but almost immediately shrink back as I notice two other people in the room, or at least two other figures. One is on the highest platform, and the other is on the ground level.** ** **

** ** **Overcome by social dread, I desperately wonder if perhaps I could escape Belrose’s eagle-eyed fervor and make a run to the elevator. Masami wasn’t bad at all. But no, my dreams are in vain. I think the ground-level one has seen us.** ** **

** ** **And soon enough, I notice that Belrose has noticed him noticing us. Any remaining hope crumbles like a dry leaf.** ** **

** **Belrose: Why, if it isn’t Tsukuda-sama!** **

** ** **Belrose all but runs towards him, and I have to move fast once again in order to match his pace. “Tsukuda-sama” cringes backwards, and looks as though he might start running too (albeit in the opposite direction).** ** **

** ** **Thankfully, he holds his ground as we approach. Not that he had any other option, with this blonde basket-case around.** ** **

** **Belrose: Tsukuda-sama! May we speak briefly? It’s important.** **

** **??? (Tsukuda-sama): …** **

** **??? (Tsukuda-sama): [Looks away] Fine.** **

** ** **He’s faced himself away, but I can see him staring at me from the corner of his eye. My thoughts catch in my throat, and choke it dry. I don’t like people looking at me. Well. I don’t like people looking at me, but I guess I’ll look at him too.** ** **

** ** **Unlike the others I have met so far, Tsukuda-sama isn’t smiling. In fact, he’s scowling. He looks very formal for a student, wearing an expensive-looking vest suit. It’s even got gemstone cufflinks, and a little red bowtie. His long hair is tied back elegantly in a low ponytail, and his face is clear of any imperfection. But not only are his clothes stiff, his posture is as well. He looks so genuinely...mad.** ** **

** ** **And I don’t think we’re helping. God, I wish I didn’t have to meet him now.** ** **

** **Belrose: It is my utmost pleasure to announce to you that our final classmate is now awake.** **

** **??? (Tsukuda-sama): I can see that.** **

** **Belrose: I figured I should take her to meet the rest of us, and this includes you, Tsukuda-sama. Now that she’s awake, we can finally get around to things and do our best! [Beams] Isn’t it exciting?** **

** **??? (Tsukuda-sama): I literally could not care less. [Curtly] Get to the point, Belrose.** **

** ** **I flinch, but Belrose only smiles. Actually, I think he smiles wider.** ** **

** **Belrose: Of course. This is Kazuko Kobayashi, the Super High School Level Thanatologist.** **

** ** **Tsukuda-sama only blinks. Does he know what a thanatologist is? He seems pretty cultured. I hope he knows and just doesn’t care. I really, really do hope so.** ** **

** **Belrose: And Kobayashi-sama, this is Saburou Tsukuda. He is the world-renowned Super High School Level Farmer.** **

** ** ** **

** ** **…** ** **

** ** **...Farmer…** ** **

** ** **He really...doesn’t look like a farmer…** ** **

** **Tsukuda: [Indifferent] Pleased to make your acquaintance.** **

** ** **He speaks like he doesn’t care, but he’s staring at me. I...I just. What? Farmer? He looks like such...such a rich boy. Rich boy angry man. I wouldn’t be surprised if this man has never seen a dirt in his life. But I guess farmers can totally be rich too. I’m still kind of baffled. Luckily, I can just feel Belrose telepathically nudge me with his elbow, and thus I am startled back into the conversation.** ** **

** **Kazuko: Um, right. L-Likewise.** **

** **Belrose: Do you know who else is on this floor?** **

** **Tsukuda grimaces, which is foreboding. I didn’t know someone could frown so hard.** **

** **Tsukuda: Yes. Unfortunately.** **

** **Tsukuda: Nobu’s up there. [Bristles] He decided he wanted to explore the top levels and leave the rest to me, because, and I quote, “it’s much too fun for you, farmer-chan”.** **

** ** **FOREBODING.** ** **

** **Belrose: Ah, Oshiro-sama! [Claps hands together] How could I forget. Hopefully it’s not too much fun for bellhop-chan, then. But once I finish taking Kobayashi-sama around, I promise I will come and assist you.** **

** ** **Did, did he just actually call himself ‘bellhop-chan’,** ** **

** **Tsukuda: That won’t be necessary, Belrose. Clearly, I can handle it.** **

** **Belrose: Oh, no, it would be an honour! I know you’re very capable, Tsukuda-sama. There could be no greater pleasure than to offer my assistance** **

** **Belrose bows his head slightly and places his hand over his own heart with an elegant sweep. Tsukuda flushes bright red, which is so startling I could jump. I have never wanted to be anywhere else more.** **

** **Tsukuda: [Clears throat] D-do whatever you want, then. I don’t care.** **

** **Belrose: [Straightens up] Good to know!** **

** **Tsukuda: And if you’re going to be calling him down anyways, tell Nobu to check the second level and compare it to the third. Furniture-wise and such. I want to confirm something odd.** **

** **Belrose: Why, sure! Well then, Kobayashi-sama. Follow me. Let’s go see what Oshiro-sama is up to, yes?** **

** **Belrose: And pass on Tsukuda-sama’s message, of course [winks].** **

** ** **Even though he’s not winking at me, the amount of second-hand embarrassment I feel is outstanding.** ** **

** ** **But I nod, and clumsily wave at Tsukuda before following Belrose. He doesn’t wave back. I think he’s still recovering from whatever that was, so I can’t fault him. He glares even harder than before, but I understand. Maybe he’s just not used to compliments, especially from people like Belrose.** ** **

** ** **We reach the main stairway, smack dab in the middle of the room, and look up. On the third level I can see a figure standing and staring at a painting. Assumedly, this is “Nobu”, or “Oshiro-sama”. Given Belrose’s penchant for formality, I’ll just trust Tsukuda and think of him as Nobu for now.** ** **

** ** **With no warning, Belrose whistles loud, doing the weird hand-in-mouth whistle screech that you see in movies, the one that nobody really knows how to do except for drill sergeants and camp counselors. I step back instinctively from the noise, but the figure merely turns around and stares down at us. He starts waving enthusiastically, and Belrose waves back with just as much force. I carefully dodge his waving arm, else I break my nose.** ** **

** **Belrose: [Shouting] Oshiro-sama! Our final classmate has woken up! Would you like to meet her?!** **

** **??? (Nobu): [Cheerily] Not really!** **

** ** **I...I see?** ** **

** ** **Before I can ponder on that, Belrose moves fast and takes a few steps up the stairs, still yelling. His normally loud voice is amplified by the high ceilings, and I learn that this floor has some...lovely...acoustics.** ** **

** **Belrose: Well, you still must come down! I have a message for you from Tsukuda-sama, and I offer you my deepest apologies, but I don’t want to yell it all to you!** **

** **??? (Nobu): What?? [Groans] Seriously, what kind of a bellhop are you? Have you ever worked a day in your life? Just come upstairs!** **

** ** **Eugh.** ** **

** **Belrose: I would gladly, but since she’s following me, I’m afraid I don’t want to subject Kobayashi-sama to any discomfort!** **

** **Belrose: Since, you know, that is my job. [Takes off hat, waves it] As a bellhop. I do try my best!** **

** ** **Belrose’s grip on his hat is crumpling it, but somehow, his bright tone and expression don’t change. I wonder how he does it. “Nobu” sighs loudly, and starts stepping down the stairs.** ** **

** **??? (Nobu): I suppose I can’t say no to Farmer Joe.** **

** **Belrose: Now, that’s the spirit!** **

** **??? (Nobu): But I still don’t want to go all the way down. It’s way too dusty and boring down there. Let’s meet halfway! I won’t budge another inch! Not for you, and definitely not for that sad purple mop at your side.** **

** **??? (Nobu): You both look like sticks, though. I guess it would be way too hard for two limp noodles like yourselves to climb all the way up. Isn’t that a funny thought?** **

** ** **Belrose stuffs the hat back on his head with a bit too much force and turns to me, large smile on his face. It’s strained at the edges.** ** **

** ** **I didn’t know it was possible for him, but I don’t think he likes Nobu very much. This revelation has humanized him to a strange degree, and I’m vaguely off-put. Well, as if Nobu wasn’t off-putting enough. I’ve never been called a limp noodle before, and to be honest, something about his voice sounds strange to me. I just can’t place it.** ** **

** **Belrose: Is this alright with you, Kobayashi-sama?** **

** **Kazuko: Um, sure. I don’t mind.** **

** **Kazuko: [Quieter] But, uh, are you okay?** **

** ** **He stares at me for a moment, and my heart beats itself right up and into my throat, but then he laughs. Relief tastes sweet through my veins.** ** **

** **Belrose: Oh, of course! Don’t worry. Let’s go up, then. [Gestures forward] After you!** **

** ** **I hesitantly take a few steps forward and up the stairs, hearing Belrose’s expensive dress shoes click against marble. He’s walking on the non-carpeted side of the stairs so as to leave room for me, even though there’s plenty of space for us both in the middle. I don’t mention it.** ** **

** ** **We reach the second level shortly, and Nobu is waiting for us by a flower vase. This is the first chance we’ve had to look at one another up close, but I feel even worse when Nobu stares at me than when Tsukuda did. However, as I look at him briefly, I feel...well, I feel a bit confused.** ** **

** ** **He looks familiar.** ** **

** **??? (Nobu): I guess I can ask, y’know, while I’m here already. Who’s this “Kobasaki” or whatever?** **

** ** **I don’t think I know him personally or anything, and he doesn’t seem to recognize me. I doubt I’d forget about someone like him easily. But his face and — yes, his voice! It sounded strange to me before because it sounded familiar.** ** **

** **Belrose: It’s Kobayashi, actually.** **

** ** **Oh, maybe he’s famous. SHSL students are sometimes scouted because of their fame, right? Or his talent could be fame-related. I’m not really the sort to go on social media or anything, though. ** ** **

** ** **I guess it’s kind of sad, but I don’t see the appeal in broadcasting my thoughts and life, because realistically, nobody cares? At least in my case. But perhaps he’s a celebrity, and people care about him.** ** **

** **??? (Nobu): Oh, wow! That’s such a common name. I’ve met so many Kobayashis, I mean, it wouldn’t be hard to forget about her.** **

** ** **He’s got a big smile on his face, but his eyes are colder than even Tsukuda’s. However, his hair is fashionable, choppy and brown, and his clothes are both hip and trendy. He’s even wearing a bright purple jacket with big cartoony stars on it, which is kind of fun.** ** **

** ** **Not that anyone has used the word ‘hip’ in the past decade, but I digress.** ** **

** **Belrose: Oh, surely someone as polished as yourself could remember! Be confident in your abilities, Oshiro-sama.** **

** **Belrose: In any case, this is Kazuko Kobayashi. She’s the Super High School Level Thanatologist.** **

** ** **Oh, wait, we’re introducing each other. I’ve almost ignored their conversation entirely, which makes me feel terrible.** ** **

** **??? (Nobu): I see, I see!** **

** **??? (Nobu): Like, dead people? You inspect dead people, and you know all about them?** **

** ** **I freeze, and I can see Belrose looking at me, just out of the corner of my eye. I don’t think I ever told him about my talent, actually. I feel awful, and I stare hard at the floor.** ** **

** ** **But I have to say something, right?** ** **

** **Kazuko: I...I study death, yes.** **

** ** **I want to fall through the floor as Nobu laughs. It doesn’t sound kind. Why would he laugh?** ** **

** **??? (Nobu): No, I get it!** **

** **??? (Nobu): Your talent is just as depressing as you, death-chan. It suits you, I think. Like, you totally look like a corpse!** **

** **??? (Nobu): Luckily, my talent is much better. And nicer. I look the part as well. You see, I’m Nobuyuki Oshiro, the Super High School Level TV Star!** **

** ** ** **

** ** **So he really is famous. I’ve never met a famous person before. Somehow, it isn’t as exciting as I’d thought.** ** **

** **Nobu: But I guess you might know me better as ‘Nobu’, since that’s what they call me on TV, so you can call me that if you’d like. Or you can be boring like Bell-rose here, and call me ‘Oshiro’. But that would be mega lame, so you probably shouldn’t. I mean, there’s gotta be a limit to how lame a person can be! You-** **

** **Belrose: It’s only proper for me to address people with the utmost respect and formality.** **

** ** **He interrupts Nobu, which is shocking enough on its own. In fact, even Nobu looks surprised. Belrose still speaks lightly, but his tone is softer now. He has to be careful not to raise his voice.** ** **

** **Belrose: Would you like to hear Tsukuda-sama’s message?** **

** ** **Nobu recovers quickly.** ** **

** **Nobu: Sure!** **

** **Belrose: Alright then. He’s asking you to inspect this very second level, then compare it to the third. He said he was confirming something ‘odd’.** **

** **Nobu: ...That’s it? Anything else? He’s just piling extra work onto my poor, achy-breaky back?** **

** **Belrose: That’s it.** **

** **Nobu: Well, I guess it’s easy enough to comply to his demands. [Grins] I haven’t even checked this floor at all, but I definitely know what he means. ** **

** ** **I have no idea what’s going on now. Nobu opens his mouth to explain, I suppose, but Belrose stops him fast.** ** **

** **Belrose: That’s wonderful. I’m glad I could pass this message along to you, Oshiro-sama. Perhaps you should confer with Tsukuda-sama on this topic. He must get very lonely down there.** **

** ** **Nobu raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t comment.** ** **

** **Belrose: Kobayashi-sama!** **

** **Kazuko: H-huh?** **

** **Belrose: We should proceed to the third floor soon. I believe it’s a fun one.** **

** **Kazuko: Um, right!** **

** **Belrose: It was good chatting, Oshiro-sama.** **

** **Nobu: [Sighs] Leaving already? I don’t care, I guess. You two enjoy yourselves, then. After all, I suppose…** **

** ** **His smirk splits his face in half.** ** **

** **Nobu: It was a pleasure meeting you, mop-chan.** **

** ** **I can’t say anything else. I won’t. Without another word, Belrose and I turn and walk down the stairs.** ** **

** ** **Hm. Oh.** ** **

** ** **My legs feel as though they’re made of jelly, and I’m having a hard time stepping down smoothly. I would hold the handrail, but Belrose is blocking me and I don’t want to ask him to move. I don’t want to panic either, I don’t want to panic, I really don’t want to panic. Meeting Nobu was horrible.** ** **

** ** **Meeting the others was scary and nerve-wracking, but my fears were based upon my own social ineptitudes. Right now though, I’m scared of Nobu. He seems cruel and uncomfortable, and I don’t want to be called mop-chan, or depressing, or anything else. I didn’t like it at all. And he made Belrose mad too.** ** **

** **Belrose: [Quietly] Are you okay, Kobayashi-sama?** **

** ** **I blink, and exhale a short breath I didn’t know I was holding.** ** **

** **Kazuko: I think so. Nobu’s just…** **

** **Belrose: No matter his prestige, I understand that Oshiro-sama is not the nicest person to be around. I had only interacted with him once, prior to your introductions, so I didn’t realize he was going to be so...unpleasant. I’m truly sorry.** **

** ** **He sounds genuinely remorseful, but something seems off about what he just said.** ** **

** **Kazuko: D-don’t worry about it, Belrose. It wasn’t your fault at all. But…** **

** **Kazuko: Was he not mean to you before?** **

** **Belrose: No, he was. I just didn’t expect him to be like that to— ** **

** ** **Belrose cuts himself off, then laughs softly. It’s weird.** ** **

** **Belrose: I guess I didn’t expect him to be like that to you.** **

** **Kazuko: Why?** **

** ** **We’ve reached the ground level. Tsukuda is nowhere to be seen, but one of the doors is ajar. I guess he went inside.** ** **

** **Belrose: Oshiro-sama...seemed like the kind of person to categorize people by their worth to him. Are they someone worth being polite to? Or are they just another face in the crowd?** **

** **Kazuko: You’re not exactly ‘just another face in the crowd’ though, right? I mean, you’re classmates too, at the very least.** **

** **Belrose: That may be true, by your standards. But he has different standards. Common people are lesser people. And above all, I am one of those common people. I’ve met a lot of people like him in my line of— in my life.** **

** ** **Belrose calls for the elevator, using a button with an arrow pointing up. It opens immediately, so I guess nobody else used it while we were here.** ** **

** **Kazuko: Belrose, did you think he’d only treat you different just because you’re a bellhop, or just because you’re you? That he’d be mean like that to you, and you would be okay with it?** **

** ** **He presses a button labelled ‘3’ and stands back. The doors close.** ** **

** **Belrose: It doesn’t matter, Kobayashi-sama. I was wrong, anyways. In the end, he’s just crueler than the average person. Perhaps he doesn’t even view anyone as worthy. ** **

** **Belrose: I wouldn’t beat myself up over it though; with someone like that, it doesn’t matter what they think of you. You could say their opinion is biased, after all.** **

** ** **He’s contemplative. But his lips are still curled upwards. I don’t know if he can physically frown.** ** **

** **Belrose: Personally, Kobayashi-sama, I would forget about it. We have many other classmates to meet, and I can promise that none of them are quite like Oshiro-sama. He was unnecessarily callous towards you, and I won’t let anyone else be so harsh to you again.** **

** ** **What about you? Can people be harsh to you?** ** **

** ** **The elevator dings open, and he steps out. Although the question lays heavy on my tongue, I swallow it and do the same. I don’t want to pry. There’s more exploring to do, after all.** ** **

** ** **I just don’t want to pry.** ** **

** ** **…** ** **

** ** **Belrose and I have arrived on the third floor.** ** **

** ** **From the get-go, it’s very different compared to the other two I’ve been to. There’s no plush carpets, no priceless paintings, not a single gold leaf to be found. Instead, this floor is cold and white. It’s surprisingly minimalistic, yet not without its decor.** ** **

** ** **The elevator opens into a room with a few grey couches and a fish tank, along with scattered magazines on a small table. There are several potted plants, a fuzzy grey rug, and modern-looking hanging lights. At the back of the room, there is a white curtain, but I can’t see what lies beyond. It looks like a waiting room for a dentist’s office, or perhaps a hospital.** ** **

** ** **I have just realized that Belrose never told me what floor this was. I turn to ask, and—** ** **

** **Belrose: This is the First Aid Floor!** **

** ** **Can he read minds?** ** **

** **Kazuko: It seems kind of small, compared to the last one.** **

** **Belrose: Ah, I suppose you are right. The ceilings are much lower here. But this is only the waiting room section of this floor — [points] most of it lies behind that curtain there!** **

** **Belrose: I believe that’s where we will find our classmates for this floor.** **

** **Kazuko: Are...are there classmates on every floor?** **

** **Belrose: [Beams] There are! Whilst you were asleep, we all decided to split up and investigate what we could access. One floor per each group of two or three.** **

** **Belrose: Well, except for me, since I stayed with you. But I got to explore the staff room well enough, I guess.** **

** **Belrose: Shall we?** **

** ** **He takes a few steps towards the curtain and grasps the end of it, waiting for me. He still moves too fast for my tastes, but it consoles me slightly that he asks, even if it seems more like a statement than a question.** ** **

** **Kazuko: Sure. Thank you, Belrose.** **

** ** **He nods, and pulls back the curtain with a flourish.** ** **

** ** **Oh, wow.** ** **

** ** **Before me is a very white room, with white walls and white floors and white curtains and white furniture and...well, white everything. When Belrose pulled back the curtain, a blast of cold air smacked us in the face, making even Belrose shiver. This room looks like a very large nurse’s office. There are several (white) cabinets lining the walls, and three (white) cots separated by (white) curtains.** ** **

** ** **The only breaks in this glaring palette are small, red hospital crosses(?) scattered across the room. There’s at least one on every surface, I think. And there’s a silver sink, so that’s gotta count for something, I guess. White, silver and red. It’s not a proper hospital or anything, but it looks fancy enough for a mere first-aid room.** ** **

** ** **I guess some hotels go all out for stuff like this? At least this floor isn’t split into three.** ** **

** ** **Oh, yeah. All this white really makes the two other people in the room stand out!** ** **

** ** **One person is sitting on the closest cot to the door, swinging their legs back and forth. The other person is at the far end of the room, rummaging through a tall cabinet. I can’t see them very well, so I focus on the one closest to us.** ** **

** ** **The closer one looks...really pissed off. She’s got clumpy yellow hair, most of it framing her face and the rest pulled back in a stubby ponytail. Her face is tanned and freckled. Her legs, the very ones swinging violently back and forth, don’t seem to reach the ground. But...her outfit. She’s wearing a pink bikini top and blue denim cargo shorts in this cold, cold room. And sandals. I’m overcome with the mindless urge to offer a jacket or blanket, yet I have none to give.** ** **

** ** **I bet Belrose has a blanket. He’d pull one out of nowhere and wrap it around her faster than I could say ‘bellhop’. He might even know where the thermostat is too, and he’d drag me along to go find it. He’d start explaining how a thermostat works. Someone would show up and bully us. We’d go back to the elevator.** ** **

** ** **I feel like I’m getting off track.** ** **

** ** **I concentrate on the scene before me. At our soft swish of the curtains, only the closer person has looked up. The other person is unaware of our existence, at least for a moment, which I see as a blessing.** ** **

** ** **The girl, however, has seen us now, and we won’t be ignored. Her face scrunches up at Belrose, but when I step through, her eyes flit over to me. She looks me up and down in a split second. And her face-scrunch softens. I’m...flattered? What does that mean. What does that mean.** ** **

** ** **Oh god, what does that mean, though.** ** **

** **Belrose: Good day, Hamasaki-sama! How are you and Kurosawa-sensei doing?** **

** ** **At the sound of Belrose’s (unfortunately) booming voice, the person farther away turns around. However, I’m more concerned with the girl, as her face twists into something akin to total disgust. It’s almost comical.** ** **

** **??? (Hamasaki): Eugh, Belrose, don’t call him that. You’re classmates. Jeez.** **

** **Belrose: [Tutting] Classmates or not, he’s still a doctor! But again, how are you two? How do you find this floor? I’ve brought somebody for you to meet.** **

** **??? (Hamasaki): ...Right.** **

** ** **And before I can even blink, before Belrose can pounce on this opportunity, this ‘Hamasaki’ turns to me fully and crosses her arms. She’s making some very, very intense eye contact with me right now. Um.** ** **

** **??? (Hamasaki): Who’re you?** **

** ** **I freeze. ** ** **

** ** **Both literally and figuratively. Man, the air in here is cold, right? But it’s not just the cold air that’s got me chilled. My body has stopped, my breathing has stopped, my heart has stopped. ** ** **

** ** **I guess I couldn’t have Belrose holding my hand through this hotel forever, but I can still be nervous. Hamasaki’s eyes are a deep, dark brown. They’re narrowed and squinting, both tells of anger or annoyance. Am I an annoyance? I haven’t even opened my mouth. Should I open my mouth?** ** **

** ** **This is fine. I’ve spoken to people before. So many people. I’m a people expert. Psychologists love me.** ** **

** ** **I’m being an idiot. My hands shake a bit, but this is kind of comforting. If my hands are shaking, I’m not actually frozen. I can speak.** ** **

** **Kazuko: I-I’m. My name is Kazuko Kobayashi. I’m the SHSL Thanatologist.** **

** ** **Whew.** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki doesn’t bat an eyelash. I get the feeling she doesn’t know what a thanatologist is, but I also get the feeling that she does not care.** ** **

** **??? (Hamasaki): Okay. Well, whatever. I’m Minato Hamasaki, the Super High School Level Beachcomber.** **

** ** ** **

** ** **Um. What’s a beachcomber.** ** **

** ** **My thoughts must show on my face because Hamasaki’s expression grows incredibly sour. I didn’t even say anything, but she looks very frustrated all of a sudden. Not really all of a sudden, I guess. I think she’s been frustrated since the second we walked in.** ** **

** **Hamasaki: Oh, I know what you’re thinking! ‘Hey, Minato, what’s a beachcomber? Is that even a real talent?’ It totally is. One. Hundred. PERCENT.** **

** **Kazuko: I...I understand?** **

** ** **I’m a bit taken aback. She’s louder than Belrose, which is a feat in and of itself, and oh wait she’s still going.** ** **

** **Hamasaki: I hate it. I don’t hate my talent or anything, that’s cool, but people are idiots. They always ask dumb questions and then they try to take my stuff. And they doubt my credibility?! I’m the one putting supper on the table, you bastards! I’m damn dedicated to my damn craft.** **

** **Hamasaki: Like. If I weren’t a real beachcomber, if I weren’t making real efforts, would I have injuries like THESE?** **

** ** **She hops off the cot, lightning fast, and spreads her arms out to her sides. I squint a bit, and my eyebrows fly to the heavens.** ** **

** ** **She’s got cuts and scratches everywhere. Little bruises pepper her arms and legs. I see a couple of scars, but mostly open wounds. Most are small and not very noticeable, but I can’t believe I’m just noticing this. Hamasaki looks as though she’s just grazed a wood chipper.** ** **

** ** **Besides me, Belrose eyes widen into plates and bug out.** ** **

** **Belrose: H-Hamasaki-sama! No wonder you’re on the first-aid floor, where are all your bandages?** **

** ** **Hamasaki huffs and crosses her arms again.** ** **

** **Hamasaki: You’ve just said it yourself. I’m on this floor because Kurosawa wanted to change my bandages. Totally unfair of him, by the way. Everything was already clean and tight! He even made me rip off my face band-aid, which was super embarrassing. I’ve got a huge, ugly scar there that I don’t want anybody to see. Look!** **

** ** **She points to her nose, and true enough, there’s a long and jagged scar slashing across. It’s paled with time, but still pink and oddly stretched.** ** **

** ** **Well. For a scar she doesn’t want anybody to see, she’s awfully proud to show it off to us.** ** **

** **Hamasaki: But anyways, I honestly can’t believe that guy. Who says he gets to boss me around?! Just cause he’s the only doctor here, he thinks— ** **

** **???: The only doctor here can hear you, Minato.** **

** ** **Everybody jumps. The person that was previously at the farthest end of the room is now next to Hamasaki’s cot, and he got here rather...quietly.** ** **

** ** **Despite seeing our shocked reactions to his presence, he wears a large, somewhat goofy smile. For supposedly being a doctor, this guy is rather scruffy. His dark brown hair sticks out in messy tufts, and he’s got an actual beard (unkempt as it is). His white lab coat is wrinkled and his strange, square glasses are a bit wonky. He does have a stethoscope hanging from his neck, though, so I’m honestly sold.** ** **

** ** **He chuckles a bit, and Hamasaki’s ruffled feathers immediately smooth. She sits back down on the cot very quickly, which is a surprise.** ** **

** **??? (Doctor): Sorry if I scared you three. I couldn’t resist butting in, since Minato was getting so enthusiastic.** **

** **Hamasaki: [Muttering] Enthusiastic…** **

** ** **Although her tone is still a bit snarky and hissed, her demeanor is completely cowed. The contrast just about gave me whiplash. I guess Hamasaki’s all bark and no bite, when it comes down to it?** ** **

** **??? (Doctor): Anyways. Who do we have here?** **

** ** **He’s turned and looking straight at me. I see Belrose perk up, and I almost sigh in relief. Finally, we return to the status quo.** ** **

** **Belrose: This is Kazuko Kobayashi, the SHSL Thanatologist! I’m taking her around the hotel and introducing her to all of our classmates, one by one.** **

** **??? (Doctor): I see, I see! Hope that goes well for you. I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet, but we’ve got some pretty interesting characters in our class.** **

** ** **I nod, and my nod stutters. How...how can a nod stutter? But what he’s saying isn’t wrong.** ** **

** **??? (Doctor): Speaking of interesting, I’ve never met a thanatologist before. It’s nice to find another student of science, you know? Well, I suppose there’s Saburou too. And Ritsu might count as well.** **

** ** **Saburou...the farmer, I think? I haven’t met any Ritsu yet though.** ** **

** ** **He laughs a bit again, but the way he speaks so casually is comforting. Like, yeah. I’m a student of science! Not a creepy mop. I’m not some loser, not to this guy.****** ** **

** ** ** **??? (Doctor): Seriously, though, it’s great to meet you. Would you like to shake hands?** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **He pulls his hand out from a coat pocket and extends it in front of me. My important-people-handshake reflexes, thankfully, have not dulled over the years. The grip of his hand is warm and somewhat rough, as though it’s covered in calluses.** ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **When he lets go, my hand drops a bit too suddenly to my side.** ** ** ** **

** ** ** **??? (Doctor): Are you okay with me calling you Kazuko, or would you feel better if I just called you Kobayashi instead?** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **Oh.** ** ** ** **

** ** ** **Kazuko: Oh.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Kazuko: I-I guess Kazuko’s fine, sure.** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **I get the feeling he’s noticed my nerves.** ** ** ** **

** ** ** **??? (Doctor): [Gentle] Alright, Kazuko. Thank you for letting me know.** ** ** **

** ** ** **??? (Doctor): See, this may sound kind of weird to you, but I really prefer calling people by their given names. Not only does it make distinguishing my patients from their guardians easier, but I think a given name is very special. ** ** ** **

** ** ** ** **Patients from their guardians, huh? That’s a bit specific.** ** ** ** **

** ** ** **??? (Doctor): It’s what makes an individual an individual, from a first glance.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Kazuko: I...see.** ** ** **

** ** ** **??? (Doctor): Still, it’s important not to cross any boundaries. A surname can be just as special to some, you know. It can establish a relationship, a line in the sand.** ** ** **

** ** ******His eyes flit to Belrose and back so fast I barely notice it.** ** **

** **??? (Doctor): Anyways, that’s just how I feel about things.** **

** ** **He smiles at me, very, very kindly. Normally, I’d be unsettled, but I don’t know. He’s being really nice. I feel like he’s okay with me, even though I’m...me. I like that he’s asking before he does things, at least.** ** **

** ** **Then, suddenly, he smacks himself on the forehead.** ** **

** **??? (Doctor): Oh, jeez, I’m sorry! [Chuckling] I haven’t even introduced myself yet. What am I doing, asking you stuff like this?** **

** **Kazuko: Oh, it’s, it’s fine.** **

** **??? (Doctor): Why, thank you. But still, it’s important to introduce yourself properly. Being polite is very important, especially when you’re meeting new people.** **

** **??? (Doctor): I’m Kousuke Kurosawa. And although both Minato and Belrose have called me a doctor, I’m more specifically the Super High School Level Pediatrician.** **

** ** ** **

** ** **I can see it.** ** **

** **Kurosawa: You can call me Kurosawa-sensei like Belrose does, if you’d like. Or Kousuke. Or ‘doctor’. I’m alright with just about anything, if you couldn’t tell.** **

** **Kazuko: Oh, um, okay. So. I’ll just go with Kurosawa, if that’s fine?** **

** ** **He nods and smiles again, like he’s handing me a ‘good job’ sticker. It’s kind of working, honestly. I haven’t been feeling so great this past hour, so it’s really calming, talking to Kurosawa. Having someone be so nice is just...wow. Okay.** ** **

** ** **Yeah, it’s pretty okay.** ** **

** **Kurosawa: Would you like a lollipop?** **

** ** **I blink. Speaking of a ‘good job’ sticker.** ** **

** **Kurosawa: It’s alright if you don’t. I just have a lot on hand, in case an emergency arises. I also have a few sticker sheets if you’re not hungry right now. I think everybody’s a little bit stressed today, so I’ve been offering some of my stash to keep us occupied.** **

** **Kurosawa: I keep these for my patients, but a lot of people undervalue the joy a lollipop can bring. Just a small act of niceness can bring up your spirits a whole ton, right?** **

** **Kazuko: R-right…** **

** **Kurosawa: So, would you like one?** **

** ** **Wow? I’m just...wow? My heart is kind of full. This is the nicest thing somebody’s done for me in a while, or at least implied doing for me. It’s stupid how happy this makes me. It’s just a lollipop, or a sticker, or whatever I choke out in the end. I should feel childish. But there’s something so pleasant about a gift, especially from a stranger.** ** **

** **Kazuko: I’ll have a sticker, if that’s— if that’s okay with you. I’m not really hungry right now.** **

** **Kurosawa: Oh, of course! Here, let me pull out the sheet and you can choose one.** **

** ** **He goes shuffling around his coat pockets and I look to the side. Belrose is just staring at us, a bit creepy, and Hamasaki is glaring at the floor. Her face is still all scrunched up and pouty. I wonder if she wants a sticker too…** ** **

** **Kurosawa: [Pulls out sheet] There we go. Choose one sticker you like the best, or maybe even two if you can’t decide!** **

** **Kurosawa: Once you’re done, you can give it back to me or just set it on one of the cabinets there. Right now, I’ve got to attend to my latest patient.** **

** ** **He hands the sheet to me and turns around, back to Hamasaki. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him pull out a box of cartoon band-aids from a different pocket.** ** **

** ** **I look down at the sticker sheet in my hands. The sheet is separated into blocks so you just rip one square off and not paste the sticker immediately. There are shiny ones, sparkly ones and plain ones too. They seem to be depicting different cartoonish fruits and vegetables, some with small motivational writing, like ‘grape job!’ or ‘cool as a cucumber!’ in a blocky font.** ** **

** **Belrose: Very cute, aren’t they?** **

** **Kazuko: ...Yeah.** **

** ** **After a small pause, I tug off a small watermelon and stick the square in my shirt pocket. If I ever find a new notebook to write in, I’ll paste it in there.** ** **

** **Belrose: Kobayashi-sama.** **

** **Kazuko: Yes?** **

** **Belrose: Your hands are shaking.** **

** ** **So they are. I quickly set down the sticker sheet on the closest cabinet and rest my hand there for a moment. I’ve got to calm down.** ** **

** **Belrose: Are you alright?** **

** **Kazuko: I’m...well, Belrose, I don’t really think I’m doing so good.** **

** **Kazuko: I mean, I don’t know where we are. And I don’t know anybody here, not really. Were we kidnapped? Am I dreaming?** **

** **Kazuko: I’m just...what’s going on? Does anybody, anybody at all, know what’s going on?** **

** ** **Belrose looks at me for a moment, then sighs.** ** **

** **Belrose: Let’s go to the elevator, Kobayashi-sama.** **

** ** **He pulls back the curtain separating the first aid room and the waiting room, gesturing for me to walk through. I do so, but not before waving goodbye to Kurosawa and Hamasaki. They both wave back, Hamasaki still pouting and Kurosawa’s eyes crinkling as he smiles. ** ** **

** ** **They seem nice enough.** ** **

** ** **As we walk over to the elevator once more, Belrose speaks. He holds his distance, despite himself.** ** **

** **Belrose: When you first woke up, I told you the truth. Nobody here knows what’s going on, Kobayashi-sama. We all woke up in the lobby together, one by one. I woke up first, so I guess I should know well enough what happened.** **

** ** **He presses the button and laughs a bit. It’s getting annoying, just somewhat, how he just laughs and smiles and answers so cordially. Is that all he knows how to do?** ** **

** **Belrose: It’s kind of funny! At first, I thought this was one of my hotels, and that there’d been some sort of gas leak. But I knew that wasn’t true. This isn’t a Belrose hotel, and a carbon monoxide leak wouldn’t have let me wake up.** **

** **Belrose: Slowly, everybody got to their feet. I was there to welcome them, just as I had welcomed you. You didn’t stir for a while, but we figured you’d be alright since you had a pulse. We introduced ourselves to each other, discussed our situation, and headed off to explore.** **

** **Belrose: Right now, we are doing the same thing, you and I! Aren’t we?** **

** **Belrose: And I don’t mind having to repeat it, not at all. [Winks] Nobody could blame you for sleeping in. Especially in a situation like this.** **

** ** **The elevator opens, and we both walk in. He sounds so cheerful as he speaks, and he presses the button for the fourth floor with gusto. I notice, however, that he won’t look me in the eyes, and instead stares straight ahead.** ** **

** **Belrose: So, essentially, no. Nobody knows what’s going on. But hopefully, with a little investigation, we can figure that out! Maybe we have been kidnapped. Maybe you are dreaming. We can’t rule out those possibilities easily, but there’s no harm in trying.** **

** ** **He’s smiling wide, as I’ve come to expect. Is he speaking the truth? Is he trying to placate me? Deep down, is he trying to convince himself?** ** **

** **Kazuko: I see.** **

** ** **I’m only technically a psychologist. Thanatology is an interdisciplinary study, meaning it combines more than one discipline to create a hybrid of sorts. I study the psychological aspects of thanatology, but I don’t study psychology as a primary discipline. I don’t know what humans think about, outside of death. And, as far as I know, Belrose hasn’t died or been exposed to death recently.** ** **

** **Belrose: [Beaming] Good! We’re in this together, Kobayashi-sama.** **

** ** **How do I know what he’s thinking?** ** **

** ** **This is going to mess with me, but this is how I have to approach him. With a level mind and a logical outlook, otherwise...well. This is why I don’t have any friends, at least none that I can think of. Not even a corpse would want to be my friend, and I get that. However, here I am.** ** **

** ** **I have never met anyone quite like Belrose, I don’t think. For now, I will listen to what he has to say. I have no reason not to, though I’m still unsure of why he’d still want to be speaking to me.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Now, you may have noticed from the button that I pressed, but we are headed to the fourth floor. This floor is what we believe to be a sort of, well, ‘gift shop’. Sounds a bit strange, no? But you’ll see what I mean!** ** **

** ** **After all, we still have more to explore.** ** **

** ** ** _End of Prelude, Part 2  
> N E X T <_ ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took so long, things have been super busy. But, after this, there's only one part left to the prologue, so don't leave yet! Stay tuned even more fun :) and, if you didn't catch it before, this fangan's tumblr is @tamaronpa! Feel free to give feedback or send me a message. Thanks for reading, and I'll be as speedy as possible!


	3. Chapter 0: Prelude, Part 3

_“Every questioning is a seeking. Every seeking takes its direction beforehand from what is sought. Questioning is a knowing search for beings in their thatness and whatness.”  
Martin Heidegger, Being and Time_

** _Chapter 0: Prelude, Part 3  
> S T A R T <_ **

**As the elevator slowly grinds its way up, I allow myself to register what Belrose had been talking about. We’re headed to the fourth floor, which he mentioned briefly as being some sort of...gift shop. An entire floor for merchandise? Merchandise of what? It seems a bit out of place, but I suppose I’ve never spent much time in hotels myself.**

**Come to think of it, I haven’t asked Belrose how many floors there are in total. I sneak a peek at the crowd of golden elevator buttons and...oh. There are quite a few. But only a few of them are numbered, which is odd.**

Kazuko: How many floors are there?

Belrose: Oh! Er...to my knowledge, there’s only about…

**He inspects the elevator buttons, face scrunched up in assessment. Belrose...I can like…I can read.**

Belrose: There are six floors we can access, including the lobby! Congratulations to us for getting through two thirds of them, Kobayashi-sama.

Kazuko: Then what are all the blank ones?

Belrose: Hmm...I remember trying a few, but nothing happened. They may be under maintenance, or perhaps even decoration, but whatever the case they lead to nowhere for now.

Kazuko: Oh. Thank you, Belrose.

**He flashes me a dazzling smile, then continues staring at the elevator doors. Hopefully, we should be arriving soon…**

Elevator: DING!

**There we go.**

**The elevator opens and we step out, only to be immediately met with yelling and screaming and bright, contrasting colours. I don’t believe in hell, but if I did, this would be it for me.**

**This floor is one large room, plastered wall to wall with posters of some sort of...black and white bear? Not a panda, just a bear that’s white and black split down the middle. It even wears a little bellhop hat, not unlike Belrose’s. It must be a mascot, I suppose, since it’s drawn cartoonish and fat and everywhere. Yes, everywhere. There are aisles and aisles of assorted tote bags, t-shirts and plushies, most sporting that fat little bear. It’s like seeing M*ckey M*use at D*sney. There’s even chip bags with its pudgy little face slapped across the front. Aside from the weird bear merch, soft pop plays from some unseen stereo and there’s a sole cash register at the back of the room. It’s like...an airport drug store.**

**Oh, and there’s three people shrieking like monkeys. At least, I think they’re all shrieking. They don’t seem to be in any physical pain and I don’t see any blood, so I know I’ve stumbled across something far worse: extroverts.**

**I squint, before they can notice me. Try to see who’s who. The screaming seems to come mostly from one girl, a beautiful foreigner with an orange ponytail and a funny hat. Like something out of Indiana Jones. She’s bouncing up and down, shaking the others’ shoulders and pointing wildly around the room. Yelling back at her is another girl, wearing a turtleneck and choppy black hair. She seems receptive to the other girl’s shaking, responding excitedly but not so bodily. Finally, standing near them is a strange, strange dude. They’ve got their entire face completely covered with a mix of hoodie and stark white hair, and they wear grey gloves as they wave their arms up and down. Perhaps trying to calm everyone down?**

**None of them have noticed us walk into the room, but I’m not surprised. Things are getting intense, but not in an angry way, I don’t think. Rather, just...excited. What do they have to be so excited for?**

Belrose: Good day, my fellow classmates!

??? (Indiana Jones): Reina, I’m serious! If you find a camera here, think of what we could make of all this!

??? (Turtleneck): Of course, of course. This is not my first rodeo, my friend! As soon as I woke up, I knew. I had a vision. I could feel it in my BONES. But my visions are not so simple as to be handled by some Kodak instant camera from a gift shop!

Belrose: [clears throat] Good day, my fellow classmates!

??? (Hoodie): I’m pretty sure the cameras in here are not Kodaks. Similar, but totally not Kodaks.

??? (Turtleneck): I was making a point.

??? (Hoodie): [Shrugs] Had to be sure.

Belrose: GOOD DAY, MY FELLOW CLASSMATES.

**Everybody jumps. Even Belrose. I don’t think he meant to be that loud, but he takes it in stride and offers a big smile in the face of sudden silence. At least he has everybody’s attention now!**

**Oh. He has everybody’s attention now.**

Belrose: As you may be able to see, this is our last classmate. She had been sleeping soundly, but now she’s awake! I’m taking her around the hotel to meet everybody and see every floor, as we agreed.

Belrose: Meet Kazuko Kobayashi, the Super High School Level Thanatologist!

**He sweeps his arm towards me, and I awkwardly bow. I just felt the urge to, for some reason.**

Kazuko: It’s...nice to meet you all.

**And then I said that. Again, I just felt the urge. They’re all staring at me now, even the guy with no eyes that I can see.**

**Finally, Indiana Jones speaks. Her eyes are soft and yellow, and her cheeks are round and pink, and she just looks so kind. Both personality-wise and face-wise. Like...a nice popular kid, a very rare breed of high-schooler.**

??? (Indiana Jones): Hello, Kazuko! My name is Magdalena de Naranja, but you should totally call me Maggie! It’s what everyone calls me. Way easier than ‘Magdalena’. And, before I forget, I’m the Super High School Level Archaeologist!

Magdalena: [Grins] It’s nice to meet you too. Let’s be friends!

**She tips her little explorer’s hat at me, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Too much energy for my tastes. And she called me Kazuko. It feels strange, a not-good kind of strange, to be called Kazuko straight up. At least Kurosawa asked, last time. But she speaks with an accent and very casually, so I guess she’s just that kind of person. I don’t mind horribly, but if she expects me to call her ‘Maggie’...**

**Still, I guess she’s nicer than Nobu? That’s not saying much.**

Kazuko: Ah, yeah…

Magdalena: If you’re wondering about the name, I’m from Argentina. But I travel a lot as an archeologist, so that’s how I’ve ended up here! Speaking fluent Japanese and whatnot.

Kazuko: Oh, y-your Japanese is good.

Magdalena: Really? Thanks!

**She flashes me another quick grin, one I try to return. It ends up as more of a grimace, but then— **

??? (Turtleneck): Kazuko Kobayashi! It’s nice to meet you as well.

**She’s shoved herself in front of Magdalena, smiling wide. Her braces glint and so do her glasses. She’s stroking her chin, deep in intellectual thought, and smirking to boot. It’s...the best word to describe her pose is ‘goofy’. She looks like a character for sure.**

??? (Turtleneck): Yes, it’s a pleasure, truly. I’m Reina Satou, the Super High School Level Cinematographer.

Satou: Yes, yes, Kazuko Kobayashi...and a thanatologist too.

**She’s nodding slowly, squinting her eyes and looking me up and down. Somehow, I feel less afraid and more embarrassed.**

Satou: I can’t lie. I’m into it.

Magdalena: R-Reina?!

Satou: No, Maggie, this works. Death, loneliness, a silent protagonist. Silent as the bodies she holds in such high regard. Not horror, not tragedy. Simply...an expression.

**She waves her hands through the air in an intensely dramatic fashion, thoroughly pleased with herself and her words.**

??? (Hoodie): Satou, what are you talking about. You’re just saying words out loud.

Satou: You don’t get it, Ritsu! You’re about as creative as a wet sock. But Kobayashi here understands.

**I do?**

Satou: It’s in her being. At her very core, Kobayashi is more than just humanity. Her entire life, dedicated to what’s beyond regular thought. Morality, mortality, my god. I can totally get behind this.

??? (Hoodie): You’re 100% scaring her.

Satou: What is fear to the dead, RITSU?

**Hoodie guy sighs, shaking their head. I don’t know what they’re thinking or feeling based on expression, but I can take a pretty good guess at ‘exasperated’.**

??? (Hoodie): I apologize for these two. It’s only been a few hours, and I can already apologize for them. Wow. We’ve bonded.

Satou: We totally have, Ritsu, I’m so glad you feel this way. A bond forged in the strangest of circumsta— 

??? (Hoodie): I’m the Super High School Level Data Miner. Call me Ritsu.

Kazuko: Oh. J-Just Ritsu?

Ritsu: Yup.

**I think we’re staring at each other, but I can’t be sure. When I try to look behind their extreme bangs, all I see is black. Are they wearing glasses, maybe? I see a sliver of extremely pale skin too, just below their bangs and before what their hoodie covers. It’s so white…**

Ritsu: If you don’t know what a data miner is, that’s cool. Computer stuff.

Kazuko: Computer stuff?

Ritsu: I mean, I doubt a thanatologist spends much of their time hanging around a screen, right?

Kazuko: Uh, yeah. I’m not the most...tech-savvy person.

Ritsu: [Nodding] Don’t worry. Magdalena doesn’t know what a monitor is.

Magdalena: There’s no service in the Alps, Ritsu!

**She seems happy enough, though, and Ritsu doesn’t bat an invisible eye. Satou is pleased as well, I believe, considering how she was interrupted.**

Satou: I’m tech-savvy! I work hard with technology every day as a cinematographer. It’s totally part of my talent to be good with it.

Ritsu: Really? Name every camera.

**I can see her visibly sweating.**

Kazuko: Well, I wouldn’t really know much about it, so...

Satou: That doesn’t matter. I think that if you care enough, how much you know about something immediately doesn’t matter at all!

Magdalena laughs and claps Satou on the back. I don’t know how to respond either. A bit insightful for the gift shop, Satou, but okay.

Ritsu: Isn’t there any technology that thanatologists use? Like, specific stuff

Kazuko: I mean, we don’t spend our jobs sending carrier pigeons or anything. Thanatology is generally just looking at old things and old people, but I’ve used CAT scanners before. That’s more neurology, though. Nothing amazing. 

Kazuko: A-anything in a morgue is fair game?

**They all stare at me for a beat, and I shrink into myself. Did I say something wrong? What’s up with all these constant pauses?**

Satou: Have you touched a dead body before?

Magdalena: Reina, what the hell? You can’t just ask someone if they’ve touched a dead body!

Satou: She’s totally touched a dead body before.

Magdalena: I-I mean, maybe, we don’t know-

Satou: That’s why we ask, Maggie!

Ritsu: I’ve never touched a dead body before.

Satou: I wasn’t asking you!

Ritsu: Someone had to answer. There’s a 67% chance that Kobayashi won’t, and a 95% chance that the question made her uncomfortable anyways.

Magdalena: The only bodies I touch have to be dead at least fifty years. And even then, that’s young for a body!

Satou: Oh, but you’ve still touched a dead body.

Magdalena: Well-! Yeah, I guess! But only super dead ones!

Satou: Well. I just wanted to know everybody’s stance on touching dead bodies, since Kobayashi mentioned a morgue. I don’t think I’ve ever touched one.

Ritsu: You don’t think?

Satou: See, I don’t know! Maybe accidentally.

Ritsu: You think you may have accidentally touched a dead body?

Magdalena: No, no, I get where she’s coming from.

**I have no idea what’s going on anymore. They’re talking amongst each other now, going off about one thing or another. I look over at Belrose, who hasn’t said a word since the introduction, and inwardly sigh at his plastic smile. No help from him.**

**I like this room though. There’s food here, like chips and small candies. Most are covered in that mascot’s face, but some are just plain, no-name brand packages. There are packs of bubblegum and batteries, rows of paper towels and pillows, so many things! Almost like a small convenience store. Although it may seem strange, I’m actually pretty fond of places like these. Nothing like a 7/11 bento box run when you’re cramming for a test. Cashiers aren’t paid enough to care, so I’m not as scared of them as I would be otherwise.**

**I don’t think there’s enough time to stop and buy anything right now, though. I’ve still got a few floors left to see, and the people here seem entertained enough on their own.**

**Belrose appears to pick up on this too, as after allowing everyone a few more moments of tomfoolery, he clears his throat. Everyone falls silent once more. We have learned our lesson.**

Belrose: You’re all quite the lively bunch! I’m glad Kobayashi-sama had the chance to meet you. Have you noticed anything strange about this floor?

**They all look at each other, a bit guiltily.**

Magdalena: Well, we haven’t been paying the most attention to anything strange...it just looks like a regular gift shop.

Satou: Yes! None of us recognize this bear mascot from anywhere, and there’s no hidden exits or anything, so…

Ritsu: It’s just a floor. We’ll keep looking, though.

Belrose: Thank you! Meanwhile, Kobayashi-sama has much more to see. Once she finishes her tour, I’ll be sure to check back in with you all.

**He bows to them, and I quickly do the same. Since we never actually stepped far from the elevator, he turns swiftly and presses one of the buttons.**

Magdalena: Oh! Well, that’s alright! It was cool meeting you, Kazuko.

Ritsu: Same here. Unfortunate circumstances, but that’s whatever.

Satou: Unfortunate circumstances indeed! Yet I cannot bring myself to dislike them, not after meeting you, Kobayashi!

Elevator: DING!

**The elevator opens, and Belrose steps inside. I look back at the three students, all staring and excited. Well, I think they are. Ritsu’s just facing me.**

Satou: We’ll see each other again, that I know for sure!

Kazuko: Oh, um, okay.

**I walk into the elevator as well. Magdalena is grinning, and Ritsu is turned away now, but Satou is waving an arm wildly, almost smacking a plushie off of the shelves. **

Satou: I’LL NEVER FORGET YOU!

**The elevator door closes, and Satou’s voice is replaced with soft jazz. Belrose presses a button marked ‘5’ and steps back.**

**…**

Belrose: Lively indeed.

Kazuko: Definitely.

**They seem like good people. I don’t know how to react to Magdalena’s vigour, Ritsu’s oddity and Satou’s...declarations, but seeing happy people like that puts me on edge for some reason. Nothing against them personally. At least I know someone’s having fun here.**

Belrose: Did you enjoy that floor, Kobayashi-sama?

Kazuko: I think so. I like convenience stores, and it kind of looked like one, so it was interesting to see. Are there many gift shops like that in hotels?

Belrose: [Shakes head] No. At least, not often. Some hotels may have merchandise and gift shops, but they never take up a whole floor.

Belrose: Then again, this hotel doesn’t seem like a normal hotel anyways. I ask again, what hotel only has one designated floor for rooms? This is a very strange design.

Kazuko: I see.

Belrose: In any case, this next floor is somewhat more traditional. To my knowledge, we will be visiting this hotel’s dining area!

**I blink.**

Kazuko: A whole floor, just for dining?

Belrose: Don’t act so surprised, Kobayashi-sama. We’ve just seen a whole floor dedicated to a gift shop.

Kazuko: Is this new floor some sort of restaurant? Is it like a large buffet?

Belrose: [Winks] You’ll see.

**Hm.**

Elevator: DING!

**After the elevator crawls to a stop, the doors slowly open and I realize I’m holding my breath. I wonder who we’ll meet up here? So far, each floor has had about two to three people on it. I’ve met ten people so far, counting Belrose. If I count myself, then that’s eleven people total. How many people are even in our class? Generally, there’s about sixteen students in one class, right? So I’ve got around five more people left to meet. **

**Assuming, that is, we’re all in the same class…**

**The doors are open now, and we step out. This room is larger than the last, but not as big as the Rooms Floor. About the same size as the Lobby, I guess. What’s up with the layout of this hotel? Architectural nightmare.**

**This room is most certainly a hotel restaurant, however. There are many small tables spread across the room, some with as many as eight seats and some with only two. They’re all set, gleaming silverware and elegantly folded napkins staring back at me. Empty candles lay on some tables too, giving things a fancy sort of ambiance. Very, very fancy ambiance.**

**In the back of the room, I see an open kitchen. Although there’s a door and half-wall separating it all, the dining portion of this room has been given a window into where chefs would normally be cooking and clattering about. **

**Wait. I squint. There certainly aren’t any big chefs with long hats and white uniforms, but there most certainly are a couple of people in the kitchen. Two girls talking to each other in measured tones. They look up at us when we enter, and one of them says something I don’t catch.**

**The kitchen door suddenly bursts open, and someone very big waves happily at Belrose. Thus, I count three people in the kitchen.**

??? (Big Boy): BELROSE!

**His voice is strong and accented, just like Magdalena’s was, but much rougher. Belrose returns his wave joyously, glad that at least someone’s as enthusiastic seeing him as he is seeing them.**

Belrose: Mr. Taiaroa!

**‘Mr.’ Taiaroa? Not Taiaroa-sama?**

**The man bounds over, huge and jolly. He’s incredibly tall, even taller than me, which is a rare sight. Stylishly frizzy undercut, rippling muscles from head to toe, short sleeves and even shorter shorts, this man belongs on a trading card. It’s intimidating — he’s the first jock we’ve met so far, if you don’t count Hamasaki. He’s even got stubble.**

**Then, the weirdest thing happens. This ‘Taiaroa’ laughs, and starts speaking in rapidfire...English? At least, it sounds rapidfire to me. I know some English, because thanatology is more popular as a science in western society, but I don’t know enough to be able to casually understand these two. Besides, their English isn’t American, the only dialect I’ve ever heard aloud.**

**After a couple seconds, they both turn and look at me. Belrose says something about introductions, and then he smiles.**

**Wh?**

Belrose: Ahem! Sorry about that, Kobayashi-sama! You see— 

**The man pats Belrose on the shoulder and grins, interrupting him. Thankfully, in Japanese this time.**

Taiaroa: I can explain! I’m from New Zealand, so my Japanese is kind of bad. But Belrose is from England! I was super happy meeting someone else here who knows English. So, that’s just how we speak now.

**He does have an accent, but it isn’t that bad. Very clear and casual.**

Taiaroa: Do you know any English?

Kazuko: Uh.

Kazuko: Uh.

Kazuko: H..._how are you doing?_

**Belrose claps. I want to sink into the floor.**

Belrose: I think Kobayashi-sama is purely Japanese, but that was a nice try!

Taiaroa: No worries! Great job!

Belrose: Anyways, I believe introductions are in order?

**Ah, yes. My favourite part. This guy seems very tall and very strong, so I’m guessing he might be into sports? He’s wearing some sort of uniform as well.**

Taiaroa: Oh, sure! My name’s George Taiaroa, and I’m the Super High School Level Rugby Player!

**Oh. I’m not surprised. I’ve never been too into sports, but I know of rugby’s existence. I’ve heard New Zealand’s very into it.**

Taiaroa: Who are you?

Taiaroa: Wait, we’re getting ahead of ourselves. Let me go get the others, then we can all introduce each other.

**Suddenly, he turns to the kitchen and waves with vigour. His voice booms around the restaurant. I’m sure I see a glass shake.**

Taiaroa: INOUE! MOMOKO!

**The two girls in the kitchen look up. One of them jumps a little, while the other remains completely unfazed.**

Taiaroa: The girl woke up! You know, the sleeping one!

**The girl who jumped giggles a little. They both shrug and walk over, abandoning whatever they’d been doing in that kitchen. Hm.**

**The giggly girl is very sweet-looking. She’s wearing an apron and a light green dress, a section of her hair tied up in a fat little bun. The rest of her bob frames her face, and she’s wearing a pleasant smile with rosy cheeks. I feel like she’d encourage me to do my best. Something about her is...vaguely familiar.**

**The other person is very stoic, almost a complete opposite. She’s wearing sunglasses, but they’re not blacked out like Masami’s, just a little tinted. Her lips are painted black, parts of her hair are dyed purple and she’s wearing a coat several sizes too large for her frame. And she regards us with such a cold stare...brrr. She would not let me sit next to her at lunch.**

??? (Apron): Hello there! It’s nice to see you awake, huh? We were all worried.

Taiaroa: Yup! Honestly, it was a bit scary. You looked totally dead. If that doctor guy hadn’t checked your pulse, we would have freaked out.

**Haha. Death.**

??? (Apron): But you’re not dead. Yay!

Kazuko: Y-Yay?

??? (Apron): You just never know. But we’re super happy you came to meet us!

??? (Apron): Oh, and I bet Taiaroa-kun’s already introduced himself, huh?

**He smiles sheepishly, and her brows furrow playfully. What a bundle of laughs.**

??? (Apron): How silly! You dare smile at me? Haven’t you ever heard of ladies first?

**I never would have guessed someone as giant as Taiaroa could be intimidated by someone so tiny and cute.**

Taiaroa: Well, I just assumed she’d already know you, Momoko!

??? (Apron): [Giggles] Why! What an assumption to make, Taiaroa-kun.

??? (Apron): But I suppose you’re off the hook this time. I’ll just have to introduce myself now, then.

**She turns her attention to me, and. Oh. I understand Taiaroa’s cowering. There’s something...off about her. I don’t know what it is. The way she looks at me...hm. Like an insect under a microscope. But her demeanor is totally friendly, and her hands are at her sides, so I don’t know where this is coming from.**

??? (Apron): My name is Momoko Tachibana! I’m the Super High School Level Bento-ya!

**Oh, a bento-ya! That’s an interesting talent. A bit specific, but who am I to judge.**

Tachibana: But you can call me Momo-chan if you want. That’s what I’m generally known as, at least online! Unless you don’t recognize me, which is totally fine. Must sound a bit cutesy, huh? Still, if you’d like to just call me Momoko, that’s fine as well.

**She giggles and presses a hand to her face. Online? Is she famous? I’m not exactly a big fan of social media, so I wouldn’t really know.**

Tachibana: Not Tachibana, though. Just Momoko!

Kazuko: I-I see. It’s nice to meet you then, Momoko

Momoko: Yup! It’s great to meet you too, um…

Momoko: What did you say your name was?

Kazuko: Oh, I didn’t— 

Taiaroa: Wait! Someone hasn’t introduced themselves yet.

**Instinctively, we all turn to look at the odd guy out. She looks back. Unthreatened. Her demeanour remains stiff and untouchable.**

**But, after a minute, she relents. Nobody can withstand such intense societal pressure, not even the bravest soldier out there. If I had been in her spot, I would have combusted.**

??? (Stoic): Shiori Inoue. Super High School Level Pawnbroker.

**We all wait for her to say something else, but she remains silent. I guess that’s that.**

**And then, everyone’s gaze shifts to me. Ouch. As predicted, I cannot hold up as long as Inoue had. What an iron will…**

Kazuko: I’m, uh, I’m Kazuko Kobayashi. I’m the Super High School Level Thanatologist.

**I resist bowing, like I did on the last floor. Somehow, the urge is just there, but I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of these guys. They seem pleased enough with my introduction, I suppose, so my insides will have to cave in another time. Taiaroa only looks slightly confused. I consider this a win.**

Belrose: Well! Now that you’re all acquainted, I must ask! Have you found anything interesting on this floor?

Momoko: Hmm, yes! This kitchen is not only very nice, but it’s fully stocked with fresh food. There’s a whole pantry with dry ingredients and cans and such, and a fridge stuffed to the brim with produce. Nothing’s rotten or expired!

**That’s...definitely interesting. If nothing’s rotten at all, then this food must have been put here recently. Either that, or refrigerators have gotten much more advanced than I thought.**

Belrose: How do you know the packaged food isn’t expired? What days do the expiration dates say?

Momoko: Oh, there are no expiration dates. I just assumed, you know. Nothing else is rotten, and they didn’t appear old or already opened. A lot of packaged food isn’t exactly perishable, you know? But nothing was stale anyways.

Belrose: No expiration dates at all? On anything?

Momoko: Not a single date. Even on the cans!

**That’s interesting as well.**

Taiaroa: We also found something weird in the back of the kitchen. A whole series of...what are they called, again? The pulley things? For food?

Inoue: We found sixteen dumbwaiters.

**Belrose raises his eyebrows to the heavens, and I resist the urge to do the same. That number is a bit specific. Sixteen dumbwaiters…**

Kazuko: [Quietly] One for each student in a class.

Belrose: Did you find out where they lead?

Taiaroa: [Shakes head] Nope. We looked down each one, but they go pretty far. Probably one of the first few floors.

Belrose: Possibly the Rooms Floor?

Momoko: That sounds like a good guess! Not everyone can get out of bed in the morning to eat in a huge restaurant.

**She spreads her arms around to gesture at all the tables. They are a bit intimidating, I guess. And dumbwaiters would make sense for room service. Where else would they lead? The first-aid floor? I honestly couldn’t have guessed, but I suppose Belrose would know better.**

Belrose: Very true. Although, I’m surprised. Dumbwaiters aren’t very popular anymore, especially not for hotels. But I guess there are few enough rooms…

Taiaroa: Few enough rooms?

Belrose: Yes. There’s only sixteen, at least on the Rooms Floor. If there were more, dumbwaiters would grow unmanageable.

Momoko: Then that’s that! The dumbwaiters probably lead there.

Belrose: [Nodding] It would make the most sense. Did you find anything else?

Taiaroa: Um...no, not really. Sorry, mate!

Belrose: Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Taiaroa. This is good enough!

Belrose: We must be going, however. We’ve only got one more floor to explore, and only two more people for Kobayashi-sama to meet.

Momoko: Ah, that’s right! They must be Yoko-chan and...Jun!

**Mentioning this ‘Jun’, her voice falters for a second. I’m not sure why.**

Belrose: Exactly, Tachibana-sama.

**Her smile strains, but she says nothing. I guess she doesn’t like being called ‘Tachibana’, but I don’t think Belrose can physically be less formal. Unstoppable force meets immovable object. If it makes her feel uncomfortable, though...shouldn’t that take precedence? I guess I’ll mention it in the elevator.**

Belrose: So, we must be off. Thank you for telling us about this floor, and thank you for introducing yourselves! I’m sure Kobayashi-sama is grateful to have met you all.

Kazuko: Oh, uh, yes. Sorry to have interrupted your investigations.

Taiaroa: No worries!

Momoko: It was great meeting you too, Kobayashi-chan!

**Inoue says nothing, but I don’t think she’s too displeased.**

**We turn back around to head towards the elevator, and Belrose presses the button to call it here. Momoko gives us a little wave and bounces back into the kitchen, Inoue in tow. I’m not exactly sure what she’s up to, but she seems fine doing it. Hope she’s okay.**

Taiaroa: Haere ra, gents!

**He runs to catch up to the rest of them, and Belrose smiles. I suppose the people on this floor were nice enough as well. Taiaroa was pleasant, if a bit goofy. Momoko was cute, if a bit off-putting. And Inoue...introduced herself. They weren’t as rambunctious as the trio from the last floor, so I’m less exhausted leaving this time.**

Elevator: DING!

**They were kind, at the very least. And the kitchen had some intriguing clues. No expiration dates, dumbwaiters, hmm.**

Belrose: Come, Kobayashi-sama. Just one more floor, and two more students!

**We walk into the elevator and Belrose presses a button labelled with a ‘6’. The doors close, and I can bask in elevator music once more. But not for long, as I remember my anxieties.**

Kazuko: Why don’t you call Momoko, well, Momoko?

Belrose: Hm?

Kazuko: She said not to call her Tachibana. But you call her that anyways. I get not wanting to say ‘Momo-chan’ or whatnot, b-but Momoko-sama works well enough, if a bit odd.

Belrose side-eyes me for a second. I am...unnerved. But I brought it up, so I have to keep going.

Kazuko: And you don’t call Masami ‘Masami’ either, you refer to them as ‘Yamaguchi’ instead. Even though nobody calls them ‘Yamaguchi’. That’s what they told me, anyways.

**He looks away, then turns back to me with a smile that’s been toned down a few hundred watts.**

Belrose: Well!

Belrose: I call people by their last names, because that shows respect. Respect and formality. I couldn’t go around speaking to everybody I met as though we were equals, or rather, friends!

Belrose: What a notion.

Kazuko: Not even at special request?

Belrose: Generally, no. A last name’s a last name, not subject to much change. It’s usually quite safe no matter who you come across. Special requests at the pretense of being casual are simply impossible for me. 

Belrose: Yamaguchi-sama wants people to refer to them as ‘Masami’ so that they can feel instantly closer to those people. Tachibana-sama wants people to refer to her as ‘Momoko’ so that she can keep up appearances amongst peers. None of those are legitimate, formal reasons. If they were uncomfortable with me calling them by their last names because of some past trauma or oddity, then they should stress that.

Kazuko: Then...

Belrose: Unless a last name hasn’t been provided, like Ritsu-sama’s, or if someone has another, more formal title, I must refer to somebody as politely as possible. That’s just what bellhops do.

Kazuko: Ah.

Kazuko: That seems a bit rigid.

Belrose: Ha! I suppose.

Kazuko: Is your talent worth a lot to you, then?

**He turns back to stare at the elevator doors, expression unreadable but voice as jubilous as always.**

Belrose: Kobayashi-sama, it’s everything I am.

**Oh. Um, okay.**

Elevator: DING!

**The elevator doors slide open, and we both step out in unison. I guess we’re pretty used to this by now? What a funny thought.**

**We’ve stepped into a horrendously colourful room. That’s the first thing I notice, at least. I’ve forgotten to ask Belrose what type of floor this is, but I think I’d be confused either way. Bright red walls with strange murals, a checkerboard carpet, funky furniture. There’s a pool table to one side of the room, the only normal looking object here. There are many shelves lining the walls, although I’m not sure they contain books exclusively. There’s a television monitor set up at another side, surrounded by plush cushions, remotes, game controllers, and...board game boxes.**

**Picking up and analyzing these boxes are two people. ‘Yoko-chan’ and ‘Jun’, I presume.**

Belrose: Welcome to the Recreation Floor, Kobayashi-sama. At least, that’s what I think it to be.

**Even though Belrose is speaking rather quietly for once, one of the people looks up anyway. The other, noticing a break in their conversation, looks up as well. That’s that, then**

**The person that looked up first is...rather pretty. Her face is perfectly symmetrical and her lips are full. Her eyes are dark and her mismatched hair looks like a cloud. Her clothes, plain on anybody else, look fashionable on her. I am...intimidated, but she doesn’t look particularly malicious. Instead, she is calm and blinks slowly. What power.**

**The person next to her, however, is nowhere near as serene. He’s...I can’t even begin to describe the vibes coming off of this one. One word: vibrant. He’s wearing a lacy choker, dangling earrings and about one million hair clips. There are even clips on the bow of his school uniform, which is unnaturally short and flowy. And a stylized face mask too? Cat leggings? Pink platform sneakers? He’s wearing so many accessories I couldn’t ever hope to count each one. I’ve never seen someone so bold in my life, I don’t think.**

Belrose: Ah! They’ve noticed us already, Kobayashi-sama! Let us introduce you.

**He walks over to where the two stand and stare, and I follow suit. The flashy one gets excited at this, setting down the board game box he was holding with a flourish and turning around fully to face us. I get a very good view of the intense mascara he’s got going on, at least.**

**The other girl simply stares. Not coldly, like Inoue did. Just stares. I can’t read her expression.******

**Belrose: Hello, Ito-sama! Hello, Fujimoto-sama!**

** **The physical incarnation of Claire’s sighs dramatically. I can’t see his mouth, but I assume he’s pouting. I can just feel it in my bones.** **

**??? (Vibrant): ‘Fujimoto-sama’ is too formal, Belrose! Jun is much cuter.**

**Belrose: Jun is a very cute name indeed. However, I believe I will have to stick to Fujimoto for now.**

**??? (Vibrant): Hmph. Even teachers call me Jun…**

**??? (Powerful): Your teachers call you Jun?**

** **Even her voice is nice. Velvety and calm.** **

**??? (Vibrant): Uh, yeah! I mean, we’re totally friends!**

**??? (Powerful): I see. With your talent.**

**??? (Vibrant): You know it, sweetie.**

** **He shifts a hand to his hip and winks. I’m. I don’t know if I should react.** **

**Belrose: In any case, I have someone I’d like you two to meet.**

**Belrose: This is Kazuko Kobayashi, the Super High School Level Thanatologist. She’s the sleeping student from before, if you remember.**

** **Jun (I think) nods slowly, as if in deep thought. The girl’s eyebrows raise, but she doesn’t say anything. I’m getting a bit...nervous. I’m already nervous, of course, but she’s staring hard. I can’t maintain eye contact, and I look down to my feet for a second. It’s like taking a deep breath after drowning.** **

**Jun: I do remember. It’s, like, super nice to meet you! My aunt’s name is Kazuko.**

**Kazuko: I-I see.**

**Jun: My name’s Jun, if you couldn’t already tell! Jun Fujimoto. But just Jun is better. And I’m the cutest, nicest, bestest Super High School Level Janitor around!**

** **

** **He’s a janitor.** **

** **He’s a janitor?** **

**Jun: I know. It’s a bit of a weird talent, right? No one ever guesses it! But that’s just part of what makes me unique.**

** **Unique is one way to put it.** **

**Jun: I don’t know what a thanatologist is. You seem nice either way, though! I love your hair. Do you always wear it in braids like that? Have you ever thought of doing something different with it? It’s, like, such a pretty colour.**

**Kazuko: Oh, um, I-**

**Jun: And your glasses are cute too. Round glasses are super in-style nowadays, I own several pairs. And I’m super in-style nowadays. But I only own fake ones! I don’t need glasses. Are yours prescription?**

**Kazuko: W-well, they’re-**

**Jun: I’m obsessed. Although, your outfit’s a little plain. No offense, though! I know not everyone can be as stylish as me. And there’s nothing wrong with looking a little plain sometimes, even though I never do. Take Yoko here. She’s wearing, like, the plainest clothes around, but she’s still super cute! Not as cute as me, though, but that’s just-**

**??? (Powerful): Let me introduce myself, then.**

**Jun: Okay!**

** **He shuts up instantly. I didn’t know anyone could do that, but she’s on another level.** **

**??? (Powerful): My name is Yoko Ito. I am the Super High School Level Theologist.**

** **

**Ito: It’s good to meet you, Kobayashi.**

** **A theologist.** **

**Kazuko: It’s. It’s good to meet you too, Ito.**

** **I feel like we should shake hands. But, she stares up at me and makes no move, so I do nothing.** **

** **Thanatologists and theologists are practical opposites, I think. I study the facts behind death, while Yoko Ito would study the opinions. Religions exist to answer questions we don’t know, like ‘what happens after death’, right? But they don’t give real answers, which is why there are so many religions. They just serve as answers themselves. ** **

** **What happens when I die? My body will decompose. But religion tells me that my ‘soul’ will not. ** **

** **Hm.** **

**Ito: Do you know anything about what has happened, then? Why we’re here?**

**Jun: I don’t think she does. Like, she looks totally lost. And if Belrose is leading her around, then-**

**Ito: Let’s hear her out.**

**Jun: Okay!**

**Kazuko: Um. Jun’s right. I don’t know anything about where we are, or how we got here.**

**Kazuko: S-sorry?**

** **Ito simply blinks slowly. She doesn’t look too disappointed, I don’t think.** **

**Jun: UGH!! Damn it. I mean, I knew I was right all along-**

** **He flips his hair quickly for emphasis.** **

**Jun: But!**

**Jun: This totally sucks. My phone’s on, but I don’t even have a connection! No service. How will my followers survive without my daily posts?! My beautiful face?!**

** **Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulls a phone out into the open and lifts it to the sky. He shakes his phone around, its hundreds of decorations sparkling and shaking in the light. Dangling candies, dozens of little gemstones and tiny bunnies decorate the back. There’s even an entire plastic mini-cupcake glued on there. I’ve never seen such a decorated phone, how does he even use it…** **

**Belrose: Oh! You have a phone!**

**Jun: [In disbelief] Girl. I couldn’t be caught dead without it. Our kidnappers would have had to pry this off of my cold, lifeless body!**

**Jun: But anyways, look.**

** **He shows us his phone, or at least the lockscreen. The wallpaper is Hello Kitty-themed, but I’m not so preoccupied about that. It reads…** **

**Belrose: 12:00 PM, January 1st...2000.**

** **That’s odd. That’s very odd. For one, school doesn’t start the 1st of January, or at least Hope’s Peak doesn’t. And secondly, the year 2000 was decades ago.** **

**Ito: It’s clear that we’re being lied to.**

**Jun: I know! This is awful! [Whining] How did they get into my phone! I have so much personal stuff on here...**

** **As Jun sniffles and presses his phone close to his chest, Belrose brings a hand to his chin in thought.** **

**Belrose: And you have no connection to anything? No data, no internet?**

**Jun: H-huh? [Sniffs] No, there’s no service at all. This is the worst.**

** **He pockets his phone and gives one final sniffle before returning to inspect his nails as though nothing has happened. I doubt he would risk streaking his mascara, anyways.****** **

** ** **Belrose: Hmm. This is interesting, very interesting indeed. Have you discovered anything noteworthy on this floor, then?** ** **

** ** **Ito: We found some strangely themed games, but otherwise, no. It’s just a recreation room. It has a pool table, a small stash of graphic novels, DVD movies, board games, card games and console video games.** ** **

** ** **Jun: But, but! All of the titles have been scratched off or replaced with something else! Or just...made weird.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Huh?** ** **

** ** ** **He picks a box up off of a nearby shelf and holds it up. It’s a Monopoly box, but...it isn’t. It says ‘MONOpoly’, oddly capitalized like that. Instead of the normal old man mascot, there’s that weird bear from earlier.** ** ** **

** ** **Jun: See? As far as we can tell, though, that’s the only thing that’s been changed. Just superficial stuff.** ** **

** ** **Ito: The bear shows up everywhere. He’s even stamped on the books.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: I wonder what it means. I don’t recognize it from anywhere. Do you know of any brand with that mascot?** ** **

** ** **Jun: Nope, and I would know. I am very up to date.** ** **

** ** **Ito: I don’t recognize it either.** ** **

** ** ** **Belrose hums in thought once more, surveying the room. To be fair, it is a very nice room? I think? I’m not too into gaming, virtual or otherwise, but it looks to have a lot of cool stuff. Or rather, a lot of stuff in general. I’ve never seen so many board games in my life.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: That’s just odd. If we really have been kidnapped, though, perhaps it holds some sort of significance? It was everywhere in the gift shop t— ** ** **

** ** **???: _Hello, hello? [Crackle] Is this thing on?_** ** **

** ** ** **A high-pitched, goofy voice crackles and crunches through the air.** ** ** **

** ** ** **We all whip our heads around towards the source of the noise. It’s coming from the TV, which is flickering on and off before showing a steady, fuzzy feed of...the bear mascot.** ** ** **

** ** **??? (Bear): _I think it is. Good! [Clearing throat] Hem, hem, hem!_** ** **

** ** **??? (Bear): _Will all guests please report down to the lobby? I repeat, will all guests PLEASE report down to the lobby? I have a very important message for you all. Be there or be square! Upupupu..._** ** **

** ** ** **It giggles, then the screen turns black.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Wh.** ** ** **

** ** ** **What?** ** ** **

** ** ** **Silence hangs in the air for a moment, as nobody speaks. We all just...stare, stare at the now-blank screen. What was that? What did it mean? Clearly, it was some sort of order, but...why?** ** ** **

** ** ** **Finally, after what seems like forever, Jun breaks the silence.** ** ** **

** ** **Jun: Do...do we go down?** ** **

** ** **Ito: Seems like we should. That’s the first sign of life we’ve seen in this hotel, after ourselves.** ** **

** ** **Ito: Wouldn’t want to...risk anything.** ** **

** ** ** **R. Right.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Belrose nods, and I have to agree as well. As apprehensive as I feel, there’s just no way of knowing what’ll happen, or that it’ll necessarily be bad. This might be a way to get some answers? Either that, or we’re being called to our death. ** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Well, then. Let’s do it, everybody. I’m sure we’ll be fine.** ** **

** ** ** **He flashes us a blinding grin, and motions towards the elevator before walking over and pressing the button to call it. Slowly, each of us goes along. Ito calmly, Jun nervously and me? I just follow.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Out of the corner of my eye, I can feel them watching me. Thus, I merely follow.** ** ** **

** ** **Elevator: DING!** ** **

** ** ** **We all walk in. Before, with just Belrose and I, the elevator had infinite space. It’s odd having just a bit less of it.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Belrose presses the lobby button with a flourish and steps back. As the pleasant jazz settles in, we’re all glad to hear something other than silence once more. To pass the time, I stare at the floor counter. 6th floor, the one we’re on now, then the 5th floor, which was the— ** ** ** **

** ** ** **The elevator stops. And opens.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Taiaroa, Momoko and Inoue stand in front. They look just as surprised as we are to see them, and for a few moments, we all just stare at one another.** ** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: Uh, hello, guys! [Wave]** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: We were just headed to the lobby, after the message. Are you all going there too?** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Um. Yes.** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: Oh, good! We can all go together, then.** ** **

** ** ** **He walks into the elevator, forcing us all to shuffle a bit to the right. Inoue soon follows and, after a second, so does Momoko.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Strangely, I see Jun shuffle just a bit farther.** ** ** **

** ** ** **The elevator resumes. 5th floor, which is where we’ve stopped, then the 4th floor, where— ** ** ** **

** ** ** **The elevator...stops. And the doors open.** ** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Honestly, I have no-oh!** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Um.** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Why, hello!** ** **

** ** **Magdalena, Satou and Ritsu all stare at us. We stare back.** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: I, uh, assume you all got the message too? And are...headed to the lobby?** ** **

** ** ** **From my side, Ito nods.** ** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Right then. We’ll just, er, join you all, if you don’t mind…** ** **

** ** ** **They shuffle inside too, the doors close, and we’re all completely quiet. Someone coughs. This elevator is quite large, but it’s starting to get crowded, and I know there are at least two elevators on every floor. So, with some luck and logic, we won’t stop at the next floor. The 3rd floor.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Of course, the elevator halts. I think I hear somebody groan, and somebody sighs.** ** ** **

** ** ** **The doors open to reveal Kousuke and Hamasaki, both quiet. Wordlessly, Kousuke smiles and walks in, Hamasaki squeezing herself inside right after. We’re getting...severely crowded now. I’m next to Ito and Jun, and Belrose is standing in front of me by the buttons without a worry in the world. Behind me, I think, is Taiaroa. None of us are particularly small, either...well, except for Hamasaki. And maybe Momoko.** ** ** **

** ** ** **The elevator doors close one more. If we stop at the 2nd floor, I’m going to scream. We’re so close, we’re so close! Just this floor, and then we’ll be— ** ** ** **

** ** ** **THE ELEVATOR STOPS??** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Alright, everyone, let’s make some space!** ** **

** ** ** **We all shuffle backwards as the doors open. Tsukuda and Nobu are there. When they see us, Tsukuda’s eyebrows raise disgruntledly and Nobu chuckles.** ** ** **

** ** **Nobu: What are the chances everyone would use the same elevator!** ** **

** ** ** **We’ve made just enough space so that they can squish themselves inside. There are now about FOURTEEN people in this elevator, and the doors slowly close. I can barely turn my head, and my throat closes with the doors. So many people...I hope nobody here is claustrophobic.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: This can’t be up to code…** ** **

** ** **Ito: Not much you can do about it, is there?** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Hm.** ** **

** ** ** **Luckily, the next time this elevator stops, it will be at our destination. Thank goodness.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Even with all these people, nobody says a word after Belrose. I guess there’s the added point of being squeezed so tight you don’t want to waste your breath, but the only thing saving the silence from hurting us is the gentle jazz. We’re all apprehensive. To different degrees, I’m sure, but that feeling of anxiety is present in every kid stuck in this elevator.** ** ** **

** ** ** **The elevator stops. I can feel everybody’s hearts halt as one.** ** ** **

** ** ** **The doors open, and slowly, we all file out. I am not in the back, but I am not in the front either, so I must wait my turn to leave. Belrose, I notice as I walk past, stays inside until everyone is out.** ** ** **

** ** ** **The lobby is...just as I remember it. No swinging blades of death dropping down from the ceiling, no pit of lava. Just Sasaki and Masami, standing and speaking softly. Although, they both look considerably more stressed now.** ** ** **

** ** **Satou: [Waving] KENSHIN!!! Masami!!** ** **

** ** **Sasaki: Oh! Hey, Reina!** ** **

** ** ** **Satou bursts from the group with zeal, running up to the two lobby guys. I think Sasaki’s making an attempt to match Satou’s energy, but it is failing when you see the incredible crease in his brow. However, this is interesting. I guess he and Satou know each other?** ** ** **

** ** ** **Masami just stares and smiles. Their smile isn’t as wide as I think it otherwise would be, but they appear calm** ** ** **

** ** **Satou: Did you hear the announcement? Did you see all the people coming out from the elevator? What madness, I can’t believe it!** ** **

** ** **Sasaki: Aha, yeah...it’s really something else, isn’t it? Do you have any theories?** ** **

** ** **Satou: OH, DO I!** ** **

** ** ** **Apparently, danger can do nothing to dampen Satou’s spirits. While she’s off becoming the SHSL Conspiracy Theorist, everyone else seems to disperse in a similar fashion across the lobby until we are all evenly spread. Some people are talking, some people are just standing. But Satou broke the ice.** ** ** **

** ** ** **And I? I stick by the elevator, slowly gravitating closer and closer to Belrose.** ** ** **

** ** ** **I have my reasons. Although he’s strange, Belrose is the only person here that I think wouldn’t mind my presence. I’m way too afraid of trying to third or fourth wheel some of the groups here, and I don’t want to overstep my boundaries. Belrose, however...hm. I don’t know. He’s my safest bet.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Oh! Hello, Kobayashi-sama! It seems we’re together again. An honour!** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Uh, yeah. I suppose so.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Do you...have any ideas? As to what we’re doing here?** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Hmm. Well, I’m just as in the dark as you are, Kazuko. But I doubt we’re in any immediate danger, at least not right now. What would be the point of going through all this trouble for us, only to kill us instantly?** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: I guess that makes sense.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Then again, this hotel might not be just for us. Maybe we are predecessors to another kidnapping, and we’ll be killed because of it.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Huh?** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Perhaps this is a statement against the academy, Hope’s Peak, by some vengeful group of alumni. They’re targeting fresh students because of their benefits as SHSL students, and there are other groups of students in different parts of this building.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Or maybe this is a surprise orchestrated by Hope’s Peak themselves, a sort of orientation for the new class. That would be the best scenario I can think off, although an extremely odd one.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Goodness, I don’t know! I’ve never been kidnapped before, you see. [Apologetically] I’m deeply sorry.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Wow. That’s...a lot of possibilities.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: And that’s-that’s pretty typical, yeah. Not many people have been kidnapped before. Nobody’s asking you for all of the answers, so don’t worry!** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Weren’t you asking me for my theories?** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: [Quickly] N-no, I mean. Okay. I guess that’s fair. But...** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: I wanted to know your theories, if you had any. I wasn’t expecting real answers. You see?** ** **

** ** ** **He nods slowly, but I don’t think he gets it. I don’t know. I don’t know.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Ah. I see.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Well! Do you have any theories?** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Oh. Hmm.** ** **

** ** ** **Do I have any theories? None as good as Belrose’s. He covered a lot of bases with his statements. But, I guess this is as good a time as any to apply my rather UNIQUE skillset. I think.** ** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: I don’t think...we’re going to be killed. At least not immediately. Since there are sixteen of us so far, we’d count as a mass murder. And mass murders are either accidental or in the moment, not exactly planned like this.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Oh?** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: The number of rooms, the number of dumbwaiters, even the hotel itself. It’s all made to fit us. And our memory loss as to how we got here...that’s planned too. For all sixteen of us to forget everything like this, it’s extremely odd and very suspicious.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: When you plan to kill, when you plan so meticulously for the murder of a well-known group...you drag things out.** ** **

** ** **???: That’s completely right, toots!** ** **

** ** ** **Everybody, and I mean everybody, whips around to the source of the noise. It would be funny if this situation weren’t so...well.** ** ** **

** ** ** **We all turn around to face the front desk, where the very same mascot-plushie-bear-thing from the TV sits. Fat and fuzzy. I thought it would be much smaller. It has the same voice as the announcement person, so I suppose it might be the very same bear.** ** ** **

** ** **???: I mean, I’d prefer not to drag things out. But teenagers like you are always so emotional, it just can’t be helped! Let’s give a round of applause to Madame Kobayashi here, for having more brain cells than the rest of you put together!** ** **

** ** ** **It starts clapping (to little effect), and bits of golden confetti rain from the ceiling. Nobody else moves. After a minute, the bear stops, and sighs loudly.** ** ** **

** ** **???: Darn. Tough crowd. Poor Kobayashi, guys! She must feel so dejected right now, so hurt.** ** **

** ** **???: Who knew Hope’s Peak students would be such downers?** ** **

** ** ** **And just like that, the spell of shock and silence is lifted. I hear an endless cacophony of voices, each one asking their own questions and voicing their own confusion.** ** ** **

** ** **Jun: What the hell is that supposed to mean? I’m not a downer! So mean!** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: I didn’t know teddy bears could talk! Do you think there’s somebody inside of it, like a fursuit?** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: Magdalena, no.** ** **

** ** **Masami: Geez, what on earth? That voice again...Sasaki, can you tell me what’s happening?** ** **

** ** **Sasaki: There’s a...stuffed bear. A really big one. And it’s the same one from the announcement screen.** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: Guys, we should probably calm down, it’s just a bear.** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: Just a stuffy, fluffy bear. I think.** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: It’s annoying me already.** ** **

** ** **Nobu: Huh? You’re furryphobic, farmer?** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: Nobu, no.** ** **

** ** **???: SILENCE!!** ** **

** ** ** **Everyone shuts up quickly, and the audio feed squeals from the sudden increase in volume, which hurts my ears. People look much less shocked now, and much more...indignant.** ** ** **

** ** **???: And who knew you’d be so talkative too? Who raised you to interrupt others? It’s more than I can bear.** ** **

** ** ** **It chuckles a bit and I hear someone groan. Wish that were me.** ** ** **

** ** **???: Anyway! [Flapping paw] I assume you kiddies want some information! Good for you! Inquisitive, bright young minds or whatever.** ** **

** ** **???: I’m here to lay down some guidelines, as hotel manager. That’s what hotel managers do, right? Yeah, totally.** ** **

** ** ** **Out of the corner of my eye, I see Belrose twitch.** ** ** **

** ** **Inoue: [Disbelieving] You’re the hotel manager.** ** **

** ** **???: Oof, so mean. You don’t have to sound so rude about it! Haven’t you ever seen a bear out on the job? Are you saying bears can’t hold high-ranking positions? Very bearcist of you, Shiori Inoue.** ** **

** ** **???: But anyways. Yes, yes I am! My name is Monokuma. Not ‘fluffy stuffy’, or ‘teddy bear’. MONOKUMA.** ** **

** ** **Sasaki: One bear. Your name means ‘one bear’.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Holy shit, you kids can read?** ** **

** ** **Sasaki: [Nervously] Er...we’re high school seniors…** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: My point still stands. They teach kids younger and younger these days…** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: You said we were gonna get some info?** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Right! Right you are. An old bear like me gets forgetful with age, but I’m still just as sharp as a cub!** ** **

** ** ** **It taps its paw on a nonexistent chin, seemingly in deep thought. What’s even happening? What’s even going on? This is so odd, I don’t think I’ve fully processed things. But, apparently, all my questions will be answered now.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Hmm...hmm...now, where was I...ah, yes! So, you want information. I, the great Manager Monokuma, am here to give it to you. Managerkuma, you could say.** ** **

** ** ** **It lifts its little bellhop hat off of its head in a sort of tip, but that just makes me wonder. If it’s the manager, why is it wearing a bellhop hat? Well, no matter.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: You all woke up here, right? No recollection of where you are or how you got here. Just last night, you all went to bed more excited than a toddler for their first day of preschool. Fresh faces for Hope’s Peak! Finally, the fame and recognition you deserve!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: But, wait, what’s this? You woke up in a hotel. Shocker! You’ve looked around enough, and you’re probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, you’re here now. And, unfortunately, here is where you’ll have to stay.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: For the rest of your lives!** ** **

** ** ** **...** ** ** **

** ** ** **Huh?** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Oh, wow. Looking at your shocked faces is the best. Like fish out of water...I haven’t even gotten to the fun stuff yet! Upupupu…** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: [Hesitant] Uh...haha, what do you mean?** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: I didn’t know you guys were deaf as well! Sheesh. When I say for the rest of your lives, I mean living here for the rest of your natural lives!** ** **

** ** ** **It shoves its pudgy little paw right into Magdalena’s face, getting close enough to touch her. From where I stand, I see shining pinpricks of claws unsheathed. What’s going on?! ** ** ** **

** ** ** **I have to give her credit, though; Magdalena doesn’t even flinch. Just blinks, and stares.** ** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Ah.** ** **

** ** **Satou: I’m sorry, but what? Are you being serious right now? Seriously serious?** ** **

** ** ** **It moves back, sheathing its claws once more with a veritable ‘harrumph’. Magdalena lets out an incredibly short breath, but it seems appeased for now.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: As serious as it gets. Can’t you tell from my very serious expression? Oh, wait! I don’t have one! Upupupu! I just do not have a face.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Don’t get too sad. You could totally do worse, you know? This hotel will always have endless food, water and other living supplies. It even has Uno. You’d be living a perfectly cushy life here with each other!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Hmm. I understand your frustration a bit, though. Imagine living the rest of your life with your high school classmates...urgh. Nasty. Oh well!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: This is just how things are.** ** **

** ** ** **Everyone is looking at each other, as though someone might have a better answer to all of this. As though someone could explain why and how this was happening. It doesn’t make sense, even after it threatened Magdalena. Even after repeating its point.** ** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: Ah...really...this, I can’t...** ** **

** ** **Satou: No! No, this doesn’t work at all! I haven’t even finished my latest movie, what will they do without me?!** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: I’ll...my team! What about my team!** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: [Quietly] You can’t expect us to accept this, can you?** ** **

** ** ** **As it watches us panic and struggle like wild animals, it doesn’t move. Until Tsukuda’s statement, barely loud enough to be heard across the ruckus, causes Monokuma to erupt into laughter.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Now, that’s what I like to hear! ** ** **

** ** ** **We all turn to listen once more. This can’t get stranger, this can’t get worse, but we have to listen in order to make sure.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: No, I didn’t expect you all to accept this. Who would? Nobody sane. Especially not bright youngsters with real futures.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Now, I never said I was finished with my announcement. I suppose, if you check the bylaws closely, in the incredibly unlikely event that one of you wishes to leave this paradise hotel...there is a way!** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Wait, really? After all that spiel over our natural lives? You should have just said so!** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: Would have saved us a shock.** ** **

** ** **Ito: What is it?** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Okay, enthusiasm. That’s what I like to hear, upupupu! Youthful enthusiasm.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: You just have to kill somebody!** ** **

** ** ** **Oh.** ** ** **

** ** ** **For half a second, half a minute, half a year, nobody moves. Nobody blinks, or says a word. And I don’t know what to think.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Aww, where’d your enthusiasm go…** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: Are you being serious. Are you being completely, entirely serious.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: I’d have thought that by now you guys would’ve learned to believe me.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: But yes, I’m totally serious. If you want to leave this hotel, there’s only one way, and that’s murder!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting. There’s so many ways to kill! And all of them are permitted. Feel free to get as wild and crazy as you want! Release your inhibitions!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: After all, that really is the only way to check out of your stay at the Monoritz. Nobody knows you’re all here, and you’re incredibly well-hidden.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Trust me.** ** **

** ** ** **A cold shiver runs down my spine. We’re trapped in a hotel, hidden from society and lost to the outside world. And the only way to leave is to...to kill somebody. One of our classmates.** ** ** **

** ** ** **What? What?** ** ** **

** ** ** **The implications this holds, the weight of it all...a heavy sense of dread falls over everybody in the room. I can feel it choking me, leaving my throat incredibly dry.** ** ** **

** ** **Jun: Oh, oh god…** ** **

** ** **Masami: It’s the only way?** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Yup! Unless you want to stay here forever-ever, you have to kill one of your precious classmates! One of your dear friends!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Wait. None of you know each other. At least, not most of you. Oh, well! A murder is a murder, no matter how well you know somebody.** ** **

** ** ** **A few students glance at one another nervously, and that almost buckles my knees. Nevermind a murderfest with strangers. When there are people who communicate, who hold relationships that others don’t hold...that complicates everything. Especially when you don’t hold one of those relationships yourself.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Everything’s happening at once, everything’s happening so fast, I just...I can’t…** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: So, I’ll just let that sink in for a hot second. Upupupu, nobody’s ever satisfied with just living out their lives! It’s almost predictable how— ** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki: FUCK OFF!** ** **

** ** ** **I whip around, startled from my stupor, only to see Hamasaki take a running start at Monokuma before being swiftly caught by Kurosawa and subsequently held back by Taiaroa. It’s clear she’s struggling hard against him, but even her blind rage can’t match a professional athlete who’s several times taller than her. However, he’s fighting to maintain his grip, and she’s just getting angrier.** ** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki: YOU BRING US INTO THIS HOTEL, SAY WE’RE TRAPPED FOREVER, AND THEN TELL US TO MURDER EACH OTHER?!** ** **

** ** ** **She’s...she’s so mad. She never seemed like the happiest student here, but why is she struggling so hard? Does she think destroying Monokuma will solve our problems? What if it retaliates? It didn’t hesitate to threaten Magdalena, and she was just asking it to repeat itself. Is...god, would it be angry? Could we be killed now?** ** ** **

** ** ** **Everyone else seems to realize this too, but nobody looks very excited to try and stop her like Taiaroa and Kurosawa are doing. Honestly, I think Taiaroa’s just holding on out of shock.** ** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: Minato, please calm down, you have to be careful— ** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki: No! I won’t calm down. I WON’T CALM DOWN. WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN?!** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: Christ, Kurosawa, I think I need some help here.** ** **

** ** ** **Kurosawa quickly moves to wrap his arms around one of Hamasaki’s own, muttering something quiet and fast into her ear. I can’t quite catch it, but it just makes her face twist and her eyes water. She still tugs against them with all of her might, though.** ** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki: IT WANTS US TO _DIE!_** ** **

** ** **Momoko: AND YOU’RE GOING TO BE THE ONE TO GET US KILLED!** ** **

** ** ** **Everybody turns to look at Momoko, even Hamasaki. Her kind demeanor has been completely erased, replaced with an incredible anger that could match Hamasaki’s frantic movements. Her soft, round face is contorted in fury, and her fists are bunched at her sides. ** ** ** **

** ** ** **I. I can’t hide my surprise.** ** ** **

** ** **Momoko: I don’t want to die either, Hamasaki! But I’m not some wild animal! Shut your fucking trap and settle down!** ** **

** ** **Momoko: Who knows what Saw bullshit that bear has going on. If no one here wants to use their heads for even a second, I’ll seriously take up its offer to kill. I can’t spend another minute trying to watch you all run around like headless chickens!** ** **

** ** **Momoko: If you can learn to handle yourself like an actual human person and not some neanderthal, you can make all the noise you want! ** ** **

** ** **Momoko: [Sweetly] But don’t act like a child just because you can’t get over yourself. Do you even want to live?** ** **

** ** ** **We’re all taken aback. Hamasaki’s struggles have completely stilled, and she’s staring at Momoko with wide eyes. Kurosawa takes advantage of this pause to gently remove her from Taiaroa’s grip and ease his arms around her shoulders, keeping her pressed very close.** ** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: [Calmly] Are you done?** ** **

** ** **Momoko: Yes, I’m done. Done with all of this. Monokuma, do you have _anything_ else to say, or can we wrap this up?** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Upupupu…** ** **

** ** ** **This entire time, it’s just been watching. Unfazed. Amused, even.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Well!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: I just have _one_ other gift for you all. Consider it a special treat for being so nice and receptive to my words! Everybody showed up, at least.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Here, everyone! A participation trophy! You’re not good for much else.** ** **

** ** ** **Suddenly, it starts throwing things. It tosses one small tablet(?) to each student, nailing Satou square in the face. Surprisingly, I manage to catch mine, although I fumble a bit. Hopefully, no one saw.** ** ** **

** ** ** **It is a tablet. I hold it up in front of me, staring at the blank black screen. Just like most other things in this hotel, it holds a split black-and-white motif. And...now I know what that means.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: These babies are your e-Handbooks! State of the art, of course.** ** **

** ** ** **E-Handbooks?** ** ** **

** ** **Jun: Um, excuse me, but-** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Nope! Shut up! I know what you’re asking!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: [High-pitched] ‘What is an e-Handbook, Mr. Monokuma, sir? Whatever could it be?’ [Normal] Dum-dums, all of you. Listen closely, then!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Your e-Handbook is very important, so keep it with you at all times! If you lose it, I’ll sue you. And make sure you have the right one, too! When you start it up, it’ll say your name.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: These e-Handbooks are vital to your life here. Most importantly, you’ll need them to access certain areas, such as your specific rooms. They also contain a bunch of information, like hotel rules and regulations! Be sure to give those a read in particular.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: These aren’t their only features, but they’re probably the most important ones. Having one of these close by is vital to enjoying your stay here to the fullest. Essentially, they’re pocket guides!** ** **

** ** ** **I...guess?** ** ** **

** ** **Jun: [Huffs] Okay, cool! That wasn’t what I was asking, though!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Oh?** ** **

** ** ** **He waves his empty hands in the air, and I’m a bit perplexed as well.** ** ** **

** ** **Jun: I didn’t get one!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Oh, right, you. Jun Fujimoto?** ** **

** ** **Jun: That’s me.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Okay. Yeah, no, you don’t get one.** ** **

** ** **Jun: W-what?! But you just said they were super, like, vital or something!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Well, you don’t get one because you already have one. That tacky chunk of glitter you hold close has been repurposed, or whatever. I don’t have all the resources in the world, y’know? So, it’s essentially a smaller e-Handbook now.** ** **

** ** **Jun: [Incensed] Wh-you messed with my phone more?!** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: Consider yourself lucky! You no longer have to charge it. Geez, we did you a special favour and everything, and this is how you react? Kids these days!** ** **

** ** ** **It chuckles, and Jun is left to gasp like a fish out of water. It’s pretty odd that he wouldn’t get an e-Handbook like the rest of us, but I don’t want to think about it too hard right now. He doesn’t look too happy anyways.** ** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: That’s it, then! Phew, [wipes forehead] being a manager sure is a lot of work! I’m all tuckered out, and I have to go to bed now. Lucky you, Momoko.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: This won’t be the last time we meet, kiddies, so enjoy this intermission while you can. Although I’m leaving now, I suggest you all take some time to discuss stuff amongst each other.** ** **

** ** **Monokuma: After all, you’ll be staying together for quite some time. Upupupu!** ** **

** ** ** **With another tip of its little bellhop hat, it twirls in its spot and jumps backward, disappearing behind the front desk it had been standing on.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Without a moment’s hesitation, Magdalena jogs up to where it used to be and peers over the desk. Then she turns back to shake her head at the rest of us.** ** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: It’s gone.** ** **

** ** ** **And with that, we are silent once more. Shocked and silent. I see a few students staring at where Monokuma used to be, as though he’d suddenly pop up once more and tell us it was all a joke. Others, though, they look at each other. Sizing one another up. ** ** ** **

** ** ** **It’s so quick, jumping to distrust. It’s so easy to suspect. Nobody here wants to kill anybody right now, but just for a second, we all think somebody does. We wonder not if, but when someone will snap.** ** ** **

** ** ** **That second is soon over.** ** ** **

** ** **Nobu: I don’t know what I was expecting!** ** **

** ** ** **Oh, not now. I don’t want to hear _him_. I’m not ready to listen yet, I just need another minute to think. Why can’t I just think?** ** ** **

** ** **Nobu: Hmm...this is a pretty sucky situation, huh? I can’t believe I’m stuck in some sort of murder mystery with fifteen ugly, mopey people! If you’re gonna be scared, you have to at least scream a little.** ** **

** ** ** **He giggles, but nobody’s laughing with him. I don’t think he really cares. Why is he like this? If he was trying to cheer us up or make light of the situation, he didn’t have to be so rude about it. But I don’t think those were his intentions anyways.** ** ** **

** ** **Sasaki: Nobuyuki-** ** **

** ** **Nobu: Nobu!** ** **

** ** **Sasaki: [Hesitant] Right, ah, Nobu...now is not the time.** ** **

** ** **Nobu: Bleh. Boring as always, Ken-kun.** ** **

** ** ** **He sticks his tongue out, and Sasaki sighs. Before he can say anything else, though, Ritsu (of all people) clears their throat.** ** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: I’m just gonna ignore all that. We need to sort some things out.** ** **

** ** **Satou: Huh?** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: Well, I hate to say he was right, but...Monokuma had a point, right there at the end. We are going to be living together for a bit. We should figure out some stuff.** ** **

** ** ** **Alright. Sure. If Ritsu can focus on things that aren’t murder, then I guess I can too.** ** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: Like, for example, I’m sure most of you still live with your parents, right? We’re all teenagers. One thing parents generally do is provide for their kids by doing chores, like laundry and meals. Not everybody here knows how to cook. So, it’d make the most sense for us to figure out who knows how to cook and how they can help us.** ** **

** ** ** **Everybody, consciously or not, turns to look at Momoko. She’s quiet for a long moment, then snorts.** ** ** **

** ** **Momoko: ...Ha! No!** ** **

** ** **Momoko: I’m not going to cook for everybody here, every meal of the day, every day of the week. Even if it’s my talent, cooking is a basic life skill. Suck it up! [Sadly] You wouldn’t want to push all of the work on me, would you?** ** **

** ** **Inoue: You’re the only chef here.** ** **

** ** **Momoko: Gosh, calling me ‘chef’ is so...flattering! For someone who just makes bento, that is.** ** **

** ** ** **We all stare at her, but she stares back. I don’t know how she can go from screaming at Hamasaki to smiling and blushing. Still, she’s got that edge to her voice. I really did hear it earlier, huh…** ** ** **

** ** ** **After a solid beat, she sighs as if we’ve troubled her. Are we troubling her? Does she understand what we’re asking? Couldn’t we compromise?** ** ** **

** ** **Momoko: I’ll tell you guys what. I’ll make you lunch. Bento every single day. No breakfast, no dinner. I’ll put a ton in the fridge, and you can eat as many as you desire. You can even have them for every meal. I’ll need something to keep myself busy, after all.** ** **

** ** **Momoko: But if you want anything outside of that? You’re on your own.** ** **

** ** ** **Huh. Had she been thinking about this previously? That seems oddly specific.** ** ** **

** ** **Ito: That’s reasonable, I guess.** ** **

** ** **Momoko: Sorry! I don’t want to do manual labour for nothing.** ** **

** ** **Satou: But...don’t you like your talent, Momoko?** ** **

** ** **Momoko: Satou, you’re cuter with your mouth shut.** ** **

** ** **Nobu: [Lightly] Ouch, so cruel!** ** **

** ** ** **She smiles, Satou shrinks back, and I feel a horrible dread build up in my stomach. How could she say that? I wish I could tell her to just...to just be quiet. To understand that we’re all stressed too.** ** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: I think that’s enough. Momoko, you don’t have to take out your stress on others like that. We’re all in the same boat right now.** ** **

** ** ** **Ah, he said what I couldn’t.** ** ** **

** ** **Momoko: Huh? I guess we are. But don’t make assumptions about me, okay? Just because you’re a doctor doesn’t mean you’re better than any of us.** ** **

** ** ** **Kurosawa just purses his lips.** ** ** **

** ** **Momoko: In any case, I’m leaving. I’ll be going to the kitchen floor to get a head start on everything, okay? If you guys have anything else to tell me, well! Try not to.** ** **

** ** **Momoko: But you’ll know where to find me. Bye-bye!** ** **

** ** ** **She bows and gives us a tiny little wave, then practically bounces over to the elevator. We all watch, in silence, as she presses the button and gets in. As the elevator doors close, I hear a few quiet sighs across the room.** ** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Well!** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: I...I have to say, I wasn’t expecting her to be so…** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: She’s no team player, that’s for sure. She seemed so nice, but then, I mean…** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: From what I had gathered, there was only a 47% chance of her superficial personality being an act. I had thought it too high, but now I’m realizing it was too low. [Sighs] Jeez, I need to step up my game…** ** **

** ** **Masami: 47% is a lot, right off the bat.** ** **

** ** **Jun: Yeah. Yeah, it’s wild, how Momoko’s just. Like that.** ** **

** ** ** **Oh, right. Jun, out of all people, doesn’t gasp or look too surprised, or even let out a single whimper. He moved away from Momoko in the elevator too, right? And Momoko called him ‘Fujimoto’. I think there’s something going on there.** ** ** **

** ** ** **It’s also...none of my business. I have to stay focused.** ** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: Well, we can talk to her later. I’ll do it if nobody wants to. But for now, what should we do?** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki: [Mumbles]** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: What is it, Minato?** ** **

** ** ** **Ah, right, Hamasaki. Kurosawa is still holding onto her, and he has both of their e-Handbooks in one hand. After pausing for a second, she snatches one of the e-Handbooks (presumably hers) and holds it out in front of her.** ** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki: [Still quietly] We should check these out. ‘Said there was information or something.** ** **

** ** ** **Oh, yeah. I look at my own e-Handbook once more and locate the button to turn it on, then press it. As it boots up, it really does display my name. Romanized, but with the proper kanji written underneath: Kazuko Kobayashi, 和子 小林. I wonder what it says for the foreign students? Would they bother with katakana?** ** ** **

** ** ** **After the simple loading screen fades away, I’m greeted with three menu options: Hotel Regulations, Floor Plan and Telegram. Hmm.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Hesitantly, I tap ‘Hotel Regulations’. A long list pops up, written in a very modern and blocky font. At the top of the screen, Monokuma’s head grins. I scan the list, swiping down until the end. It reads as the following:** ** ** **

** ** ** _Monoritz - Hotel Rules and Regulations!  
The following rules must be obeyed at all times during your stay at the Monoritz Hotel.  
Failure to comply will result in punishment._ ** ** **

** ** ** _1\. Guests must reside in the hotel until the end of their stay. Attempting to leave early is a waste of your time.  
2\. Nighttime is from 10 PM to 7 AM, and will be announced accordingly each day. Guests are advised to remain in their hotel rooms during this time, as certain floors will be off-limits.  
3\. Guests must only sleep in their rooms or on the first-aid floor. Should they be caught sleeping anywhere else, this will be taken as them refusing their accommodations, thus conflicting with the first rule.  
4\. With minimal restrictions, the hotel is yours to explore. All floors that guests have access to will remain open, but floors that are closed off cannot be tampered with.  
5\. Violence against the hotel manager is strictly prohibited.  
6\. Anyone who kills a fellow guest will become “blackened” and subsequently be allowed to check out of the hotel.  
7\. Additional rules and regulations may be added at any time._ ** ** **

** ** ** **As I read over all of the rules, I feel a heavy weight settle over me. This...really cements things, huh.** ** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: In the rules, it says certain floors are off-limits. It doesn’t specify which floors.** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: Maybe Monokuma just lets us know when we try going to one?** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: Or punishes us instantly. There’s about a 35% chance that he would.** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Either way, these rules are so odd...what does ‘punishment’ mean?** ** **

** ** **Satou: To be perfectly honest, my dearest Magdalena, I am not very eager to find out!** ** **

** ** ** **As everyone murmurs amongst themselves, I return to the menu and select the floor plan.** ** ** **

** ** ** _Monoritz - Floor Plan!`_ ** ** **

** ** ** _First Floors:  
Lobby  
Rooms  
First Aid  
Gift Shop  
Restaurant  
Recreational_ ** ** **

** ** ** _Underground:  
???  
???_ ** ** **

** ** ** **If I press on one of the underlined floors, I’m granted a small explanation of the floor itself, as well as a very simple floor plan. That’s...useful, I guess. But the ‘???’s where floors should be named, in the Underground section? That has me even more curious.** ** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: There’s an underground to this place?** ** **

** ** ** **Apparently, somebody else is just as curious as I am. Man, Ritsu is on top of things. I’ve gained a new sort of respect for them, though they’re still rather strange.** ** ** **

** ** ** **In any case, it’s definitely something worth looking into. Belrose, in his inexhaustible wisdom, pipes up.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Hotels don’t tend to have underground parkades. Usually, any parking lots are aboveground and a single level. If there’s an underground to this hotel, perhaps it’s...some form of basement? Loading area?** ** **

** ** **Nobu: You sure know a lot about hotels, Belrose.** ** **

** ** ** **Belrose smiles. But, for whatever reason, I don’t think it was meant as a compliment. Just a hunch.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Thank you, Oshiro-sama. As you may have guessed, it’s part of my talent! I’ve worked at a lot of hotels.** ** **

** ** **Nobu: But you only work at Belrose Hotels, right?** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Ah...yes, that’s correct. I’ve been to other hotels, though, and-** ** **

** ** **Nobu: So they’d be the hotels you know best. ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: [Uneasily] ...Yes. That’s right.** ** **

** ** **Nobu: So far, you’ve known this hotel super well. You know, like, everything about it!** ** **

** ** ** **While he talks, Nobu walks up closer to Belrose, raising a finger and stabbing him hard in the chest. Belrose simply looks down at him, vaguely concerned.** ** ** **

** ** **Nobu: That’s suspicious. That’s mega suspicious! We’re stuck in a hotel, you’re a bellhop, and you know everything about this place. You and Monokuma even wear the same hat!** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Oshiro-sama, it’s-** ** **

** ** **Nobu: [To everyone] Can anybody tell me that that isn’t at least a little odd? Can anybody tell me they didn’t notice it?** ** **

** ** ** **Everybody’s staring at them both, now, disgruntled to see Nobu raising up another stink. But to my mild horror, I see a few people awkwardly look to the side.** ** ** **

** ** ** **They...I mean, I…it’s. It’s just. Nobu isn’t _wrong_, per say.** ** ** **

** ** **Ito: Belrose, do Nobu’s accusations hold weight?** ** **

** ** ** **Belrose shakes his head quickly, and his smile wanes as he searches the faces of every student in this room. I never thought I’d see the day that Belrose would...panic?** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: They don’t! No, not at all, Ito-sama. I’m just the same as you all, I have no idea what’s going on. I just know a lot about hotels. That’s helpful, right?** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: Too helpful.** ** **

** ** ** **Shit, even Taiaroa’s lips are turned down. He...no, everybody in this room is now staring straight at the bellhop in question. Though Belrose seems to live for the attention of his peers, he’s not looking too hot right now.** ** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Are you...are you sure you don’t know anything about this situation?** ** **

** ** **Belrose: I am. Ms. de Naranja, I most certainly am.** ** **

** ** ** **I don’t know what to do. Because, deep down, I know that Belrose isn’t lying. He’s not suspicious at all. He’s just...trying to be helpful. He doesn’t know what to say, because he couldn’t fathom that anybody would ever take his actions as anything but help. That’s annoying, but it’s also pitiable.** ** ** **

** ** ** **I don’t know what I’m thinking, god.** ** ** **

** ** **Jun: H-How can we trust you! No, really, how do we know that you’re telling the truth?!** ** **

** ** **Ritsu: Not that I enjoy digging into my fellow man, but. You’ve got about an 88% chance of acting on a facade.** ** **

** ** **Satou: Oh, if Ritsu says it…** ** **

** ** **Belrose: No, that’s not-** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki: What! What the hell, I should’ve known!** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: [Gently] Minato, you have to let him speak.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Right, it’s-** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: This is unexpected.** ** **

** ** **Nobu: See? See, I told you! I’m just the smartest person here, I guess. Christopher Belrose is incredibly untrustworthy.** ** **

** ** ** **Everybody is talking now. Belrose can’t even get a word in, though he needs to. We’re all just...looking for someone to blame. Someone to focus on, something to feel sure of. These accusations, they’re— they’re weak. And, as Belrose turns to look at me, desperation written quick across those bright green eyes, I can’t stay quiet about that.** ** ** **

** ** ** **My brow furrows. My heart leaps out of my chest.** ** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: No.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: [Slightly louder] No, no, he isn’t.** ** **

** ** ** **I’m looking at the ground, so I don’t see anybody looking at me. I’m just talking to myself, even if everyone is silent now. ** ** ** **

** ** ** **I ghost a hand over my chin. It’s a reflex, ever since I stopped biting my nails.** ** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Belrose is just trying to be helpful. He’s just doing his best to aid us in this situation, because that’s what he does.** ** **

** ** ** **I glance up. Belrose is looking directly at me, and his expression of—of relief, it’s...intense.** ** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: The only real reason you’re suspecting him is because of his uniform. Because he’s attempting to act as a guide, even now.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: But we don’t know Ritsu’s whole name, or their true appearance. Jun doesn’t look like a janitor at all. Momoko is two-faced. Nobu, even, could be trying to intentionally throw suspicion on Belrose in order to confuse and scare us away from looking into his motivations further.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: In reality, Belrose is just as suspicious as any one of us.** ** **

** ** ** **It’s all quiet. I can’t even look up, after seeing Belrose, and continue to stare at the floor. The silence deafens me, and I...what am I even saying? No, what am I even saying?** ** ** **

** ** ** **How could I say any of that? Why would I say any of that?** ** ** **

** ** ** ** _Why would I say any of that?_ ** ** ** **

** ** **Masami: That’s that, then.** ** **

** ** ** **...** ** ** **

** ** ** **What?** ** ** **

** ** ** **Masami shrugs, even though everybody’s looking at them now.** ** ** **

** ** **Masami: Kobayashi’s right. We’re in no place to be making any accusations. For now, we should continue exploring this hotel, and make up some sort of plan.** ** **

** ** **Masami: Take some time for ourselves, and all that.** ** **

** ** ** **Masami grins, though it’s lopsided, and turns around to head to the elevator. It’s incredibly sudden. We’re all stricken by their nonchalance for a minute, and nobody speaks.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Then, Sasaki blinks and shakes his head, as though he were freed from a stupor. Quickly, he sets out after Masami as well.** ** ** **

** ** **Sasaki: Ah, Masami, wait! You can’t go by yourself, especially now.** ** **

** ** ** **Masami chuckles, but says nothing. Soon enough, everybody is fine again. Or rather, less tense? I hear a few sighs, and Nobu lowers his finger from Belrose’s chest with an unapologetic smile. On the other hand, Taiaroa scratches the back of his neck, looking _incredibly_ apologetic.** ** ** **

** ** **Taiaroa: [Sheepishly] Sorry about that, mate. I should have trusted in you more.** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: Me too. It wasn’t fair of us to jump on you like that, all at once, without really hearing your side of things. Right, Minato?** ** **

** ** **Hamasaki: …** ** **

** ** **Kurosawa: [Sighs] Right.** ** **

** ** **Satou: Oh, but who knew Kazuko had that sort of maturity! That sort of calm power, the ability to think things through during such a heated moment!** ** **

** ** **Magdalena: Yeah! It was super unexpected, right?** ** **

** ** **Satou: The perfect plot twist. Argh, I’m itching to film! We must find a camera, stat!** ** **

** ** **Jun: [Shakily] Y-You could check the Rec Room. It’s got, like, everything.** ** **

** ** **Satou: Why, you should have said that before! Lead the way, Sparkles!** ** **

** ** **Jun: _Sparkles?!_** ** **

** ** **Ito: Nicely done.** ** **

** ** ** **I turn around, eyes wide despite myself. Ito is looking at me with an odd kind of approval in her eyes. I...don’t know what to say.** ** ** **

** ** **Ito: It’s strange, Kazuko Kobayashi. Even I was caught up there, for a moment. Caught up in everybody’s nerves.** ** **

** ** **Ito: You weren’t.** ** **

** ** ** **What does that mean? I can’t respond.** ** ** **

** ** ** **In any case, Ito doesn’t wait for a response. She turns away as well, sticking her hands in her coat pockets and ambling into...the staff room, I think. Forget not knowing what to say, I don’t know what to think.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Slowly, everybody begins to leave. Masami’s suggestion was as good as any, and frankly, no one knows what to make of this situation anyways. We don’t want to accuse anybody anymore, not right now. So, we...avoid it? Stay back, for a bit? It’s what teenagers do best, after all — loaf around.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Maybe Momoko had the right idea, leaving when she did. We’re not good enough to think together as a group yet.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Not even fifteen minutes after Monokuma’s announcement, and we already saw fit to point fingers…** ** ** **

** ** ** **Oh!** ** ** **

** ** ** **Speaking of.** ** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Um. Hey, Belrose.** ** **

** ** ** **Belrose, who’s been waving stilted goodbyes to everybody that leaves, looks at me. His smile comes much easier, now. It’s almost relaxing to see that he’s as happy as usual, but I have to remind myself that that’s odd as well.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Why, hello, Kobayashi-sama.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Are you...okay?** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Yes, Kobayashi-sama! I do believe I am. That was quite sudden, was it not?** ** **

** ** **Belrose: But everything’s alright now. Well, thanks to you!** ** **

** ** ** **He does look fine, for Belrose. Most everybody’s cleared out now, so I’m left with him. Again.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Yamaguchi-sama was right. We should take some time to consider our situation, then regroup. It’s no use trying to figure anything out right now.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Ah, yeah…** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Having so many things happen at once, it’s just. Tiring, I guess. Everybody’s stressed.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: For good reason, of course.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Oh. Uh, yeah.** ** **

** ** ** **I sigh, and Belrose tilts his head. His expression is softer, now. Well, he’s still smiling all the same, but. There’s a certain gentleness to the crease of his brow. I think I’m starting to get the hang of reading his face. An...accomplishment?** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Would you like me to escort you to your room?** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: ...My room?** ** **

** ** **Belrose: We might as well look closer into our living quarters, yes? Now that we know for a fact that they’re ours.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Besides, you said you were tired.** ** **

** ** ** **Right. That makes sense, I suppose. According to Jun’s phone, all that time ago, it’s supposed to be around noon now, but I don’t think my tiredness is completely physical.** ** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Alright. Thank you, Belrose.** ** **

** ** ** **His grin could outshine a dying star.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Yes, Kobayashi-sama!** ** **

** ** ** **He steps forward towards the elevators, and we fall back into old habits. Maybe I’ll head out into the hotel by myself someday, haha.** ** ** **

** ** ** **As we wait for the elevator, though, we’re surprised by...Tsukuda. He comes up to stand next to Belrose, staring straight ahead at the elevator doors with a familiar icy glare.** ** ** **

** ** ** **He doesn’t say anything, so neither do we. It’s...kind of awkward, now.** ** ** **

** ** **Elevator: DING!** ** **

** ** ** **We all step inside. Tsukuda raises his hand to press one of the buttons, but Belrose beats him to it, pressing the ‘2’. Slowly, surprisingly, Tsukuda lowers his hand at this.** ** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: You had the same idea?** ** **

** ** ** **Belrose and I exchange a look.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: What do you mean, Tsukuda-sama?** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: Oh, right. I suppose Nobu wouldn’t have told you.** ** **

** ** ** **Mentioning Nobu’s name, his nose twitches, but he continues.** ** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: The Rooms floor is divided into three levels, as you may have noticed. They’re all labelled either ‘Suite’, ‘Hotel’ and ‘Motel’ rooms.** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: Suite rooms appear to be high-end. They have large bathrooms and king-sized beds, at least. They sit at the top level, and there are only three of them.** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: Hotel rooms are simply average hotel rooms. They have queen-sized beds, a small bathroom, nothing really noticeable. They sit at the second level, and there are ten.** ** **

** ** **Tsukuda: Finally, Motel rooms are...poor. A twin-sized bed, a flickering lamp and a bathroom small enough for ants. They’re at the first level, and there are only three once more. Thank goodness.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Oh.** ** **

** ** ** **He lists off his information curtly, no-nonsense. Once finished, he commits to staring particularly cruelly at a corner of the elevator, and he says nothing else.** ** ** **

** ** ** **‘Had the same idea’...these rooms must be up for grabs. There’s a limited supply of proper rooms, and Tsukuda must assume we’re headed straight for the best. He must be as well. I can only pray that Nobu has chosen to bother somebody else for now, because there’s no way he should get a Suite.** ** ** **

** ** ** **A-As a principle.** ** ** **

** ** ** **The elevator slows, and the doors open. Tsukuda heads straight up the stairs without sparing us a second glance, and I am left with a choice.** ** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Do we...take the Suites?** ** **

** ** ** **Belrose is silent, contemplating his answer. I can’t really blame Tsukuda for not sparing it a second thought, but I have to think about this. Somehow, it doesn’t feel right to take advantage of nobody else knowing. I’m definitely not deserving of a Suite more than, say, Kurosawa.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: It does feel odd to proceed without the others. We’re all staying together, after all.** ** **

** ** ** **Exactly.** ** ** **

** ** ** **I don’t want to impose. I don’t want to take anything from anybody, not right now. I’ve already made enough of a ruckus, calling out the people that I did. God, what do they think of me? Why did I say those things, even if everybody calmed down? I didn’t have to. I could have said anything else, right?** ** ** **

** ** ** **No, no. I can feel my throat constrict, so I take a deep breath. In…and out.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Kobayashi-sama?** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: I think...I’ll just stay in one for now. And I’ll, um.** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: I-I’ll talk to the others about it later. They can take the Suite then.** ** **

** ** **Belrose side-eyes me curiously.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: If that’s what you feel is best, Kobayashi-sama.** ** **

** ** ** **His arm gives a funny little twitch towards me before sticking flat to his side, which I’m not sure what to make of, and he begins an ascent up the stairs. I follow, of course.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Once we reach the top, I see one of the doors has been closed while the other two remain ajar. Tsukuda’s doing, I presume. I take a few careful steps towards the one in the middle, then glance back at Belrose.** ** ** **

** ** **Belrose: I’ll select my room, then stand near the base of the stairs to let everybody know of the situation. Then, we can discuss rooms further.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Have a pleasant...nap?** ** **

** ** **Kazuko: Um, yeah. I’ll just be in here for a bit, but. U-Uh, if you could…** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Ah, don’t worry. I’ll come and get you once the time arrives.** ** **

** ** **Belrose: Until next time, Kobayashi-sama. Call me whenever you need me, alright?** ** **

** ** ** **He tips his little hat with a grin. Then, he turns on his heel and begins his descent down the stairs, back completely straight. He’s just constantly working, isn’t he? ** ** ** **

** ** ** **Before I step into the Suite room I’ve decided to occupy, I can’t help it. After a moment’s pause, I walk over to the railing to peek all the way down at the ground floor. Just in time to spot Belrose crouching slightly as he ducks his way into one of the visibly cramped Motel rooms.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Right.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Oddly uncomfortable, I return to the middle Suite room and step inside.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Tsukuda wasn’t lying when he said it was high-end. My shoes sink into soft carpet, my legs collapse onto the cushiest bed I’ve ever felt. Blearily, I can see a compartment in one of the walls, right next to the bed, labelled ‘room service’ in golden letters. So...we were right about the dumbwaiters. With an expansive bathroom and a mini living room to boot, this room is fancier than my own room back at home.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Back at home.** ** ** **

** ** ** **Suddenly, I feel a pulsing sort of pain settle in my forehead. Back at home, huh? Right now, it’s all I can do to remember my own room. It was always dark and shadowed. I had...a twin bed, and a nightstand with an alarm clock on it.** ** ** **

** ** ** **And that’s it. That’s all I can remember. What?** ** ** **

** ** ** **My vision blurs, and my head misses a pillow. God, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m always tired like this, like nobody else is. I’m always so drained for no real reason at all. I’m so...I’m just stupid, right now.** ** ** **

** ** ** **I need to rest. Sure. This memory stuff, this whole ‘game’ business, it could just be a dream. And by falling asleep, I’ll wake up.** ** ** **

** ** ** **I don’t take off my shoes, but my legs hang off the bed anyways. I’m too tall.** ** ** **

**** ** ** ** _End of Prelude, Part 3  
CHAPTER 0: PRELUDE COMPLETE  
> N E X T <_ ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! I'm still kinda new to Ao3, so if you want to be updated faster, you should definitely keep up on tumblr @tamaronpa! In any case, sorry for the big delay. I've been having laptop problems, but now that the prologue's over and all the character art is pretty much done, I can update much faster. If there are any big errors, please let me know in the comments! I'm copying everything over from a google doc and styling the text manually, so there may be a few mistakes. Thank you for sticking around, and expect bigger and better things from now on!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you couldn't tell, this is my first fanganronpa story ever, or at least my first one published. I hope to be at least someone frequent with my updates, and may someday even have a set schedule. If you'd like to find out more about the story and its characters, check out @tamaronpa on tumblr! I'm also always open to feedback and just straight up chatting, so you could even give that a try? Anyways, thank you for checking out my work, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
